


Color Me Teal

by wootube



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Car Sex, Choking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Nipple Play, Paint Kink, Reader-Insert, Strangers to Lovers, Street Racing, Tattoos, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootube/pseuds/wootube
Summary: You are asked to choose a color by your makeshift fairy godmother in disguise and you choose teal, only to find your soulmate. aka, in which Jung Jaehyun has two brain cells, heart shaped, one for you and one for his car.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Color Me Teal

**Author's Note:**

> I literally loved writing this and i just hope you liked it as much as i did. much love x

“What's the color of the sky, Johnny?”

"It's blue," he deadpans and you lean to the side from your chair, away from your canvas, to look at Johnny with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wow, genius. Would have never guessed in a million years," you glare and Johnny falls back onto the grass with his arms stretched wide apart from his head.

"Can't you just keep quiet and paint, Y/N? I mean, no matter how much I describe the color, you will still not be able to visualise it because you've never seen it. It's not stored in your head," Johnny states. He's not rude. He's just being himself when he loses his patience and you understand.

After all, not everyone would agree to be your model, sprawling across grass under a huge tree on a bright summer evening instead of sitting at home and gaming. Unless it's Johnny Suh. Johnny Suh always agrees when it comes to you.

"I'm sorry, Suh. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a soulmate sign of losing stuff and finding your soulmate's chapsticks on their table," you bite your tongue and roll your eyes. You stand up, walking away from the stand that supported your work. You sit next to Johnny and he leans towards the side.

"It's not all that fun," he mumbles underneath his breath. You raise an eyebrow and wait for him to elaborate. "I lost a condom yesterday."

You know you shouldn't have laughed. Hell, that would have been horribly mean, but you really couldn't help yourself when you fall back, clutching your stomach, bringing your knees closer to your chest and laughing your heart out as you move closer to Johnny.

"Y/N," he whines, hitting your elbow. There's a flicker of smile and you wonder how Johnny would look in colors. "It's not funny."

"You know it is," you managed to let the words out as you catch your breath. "That's a horrible first impression."

"Thanks for reminding me."

You lie back and look at the monochromatic sky. It's a sheet of varying grays, scattered patches of different intensities of gray and that's how life has been for years now.

Familiarity is what you associate monochrome with. It is everything around you, everything you've seen. A spewing stream of variation in black to gray to white.

"Isn't it boring?" they asked and you wonder if it is. If seeing the same colors you've seen from your birth was boring, were you any different from others?

"You dyed your hair again, didn't you?" You ask. Your gaze is still fixated on the white clouds above but Johnny understands the question is for him. 

"I did. It's a darker shade of gray in your eyes, isn't it?"

"Yeah," you tug at the grass by your side. "What color did you dye it to?" 

"Dark Indigo," he turns to look at you. "It's the color of dark denim. You should pair it with fuschia once when you start seeing colors. They go beautifully well together, Y/N. It's electric when you pair those two. It looks expensive when you pair it with gold, hence why a lot of wine bottles have them for labelling."

Johnny watches how your lips tug slightly yet your gaze is fixated on that one cloud shaped like a badly rolled dough that seems to move. 

"Tell me about it psychologically, sire. Show me your field of your expertise," you tease and your gaze flickers towards Johnny for a second. 

"It's the color of intuition and perception. I associate it personally with the color of integrity and sincerity. It's a color I associate you with, Y/N," Johnny pauses and you turn your head completely towards him.

With a playful smile bordering your lips, you raise an eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me, Johnny Suh?"

"If I said yes?"

"Good job," you pat his head. "No wonder you lost that condom."

Johnny shoves you away and you roll about fifteen centimetres away from him, laughing loudly.

"What is this supposed to be?"

The voice cuts through your laughter and Johnny's whines and you turn to look at Mark, trying to make sense of your oil painting. 

"Will we ever understand Y/N, Day 639," Johnny states. He sits up only to stand and pat the grass away from his pants and you follow suit. 

"You guys have pea sized brains to understand real talent," you scoff and run towards your canvas. You push Mark away from it and hug your canvas. He laughs.

"I can't wait for you to see colors for the first time," Mark begins. He raises his eyebrows at your masterpiece. "You're going to have a hard time accepting your work."

"Excuse me," you huff and fold your arms. 

Johnny stands behind you and stares at the canvas. You turn slightly and look up at him to watch his expressions.

"I think this is pretty good, Mark," he finally tells you and you stick your tongue out at Mark. 

"Mark doesn't have an eye for talent," you pout and Mark merely points at you and laughs, as he mumbles something along the lines of, "Ha! Talent! You! No ways!"

"Your presence is totally unwanted here, Lee," you roll your eyes and he raises his arms above his head in defence.

"Anyhow, I came here to invite the two of you to this street race tonight," he suggests and you raise an eyebrow and your lips tighten.

"Isn't that like," your index finger taps the skin by your jaw, "illegal?"

"Hence, why it's late at night," Mark deadpans, and stares at you as if you have asked a ridiculous question.

"I'm in," Johnny confirms and you gape at the tall man by your side, mumbling incoherent cusses under your breath.

"You're kidding me, right?" 

Johnny does this weird hand shake thing with Mark before leaving you behind and talking to Mark as they walk ahead. You're left clinching your jaw and inhaling a sharp breath, before holding the canvas and the stand and yelling, "You are fucking unbelievable."

You cannot believe the audacity the boy has, after all this, to turn back and stick his tongue out at you. 

You run with your stuff and Johnny waits for you to catch up. He takes the canvas from your hand once you reach the two men and you smile. Johnny has always been a sweetheart.

And maybe, just maybe that's why your heart beats just a little quicker when he's not around, even though he is not your soulmate.

* * *

"Pink. Pink. Pink," Mark laughs and you roll your eyes at him. "It's pink."

"You talking colors to me is like speaking Korean to an American," you state, unfolding your arms and leaning forward to blow the cup of Earl's Grey Tea in front of you. "It's useless and absolutely meaningless."

"I'm pretty sure Johnny must have told you what the color pink is all about," Mark teases. He stuffs his hands into the pockets of his padded coat and watches you being a flustered mess. At this point of your life, having known Mark Lee for years, you are sure of one thing. This boy is pure evil.

Mark is right. Johnny has told you enough about pink. It was on the evening of Valentine's Day, three years back. 

Johnny invites you over for dinner and since you're a sad loner who watches old English movies (because they're already in monochrome) to pass time, you agree. It's romantic and you believe it was that day when your heart beat increased for the first time to more than 90 beats per minute around Johnny Suh, your best friend since five.

As the two of you stand in his balcony at night, you watch heart balloons flying in the sky and you ask Johnny, a question you've always asked,

"What's the color of a heart balloon, Johnny?"

"Pink," he says, staring at you and you feel exposed under his gaze. As if he knew of your not so clear feelings. 

"And what is pink like?"

"Warmth. It's a color I associate with softness and love. Funnily, it's the mix of two very strong colors, red and white. Yet, pink is quiet. It's tender, and romance wrapped in one. It's the color of gentle loving," he explains, his gaze still so intensely fixed on you that you did not realise that you were holding your breath. Your grip on the railing is strong and you notice your knuckles turn white. 

And when Johnny finally looks back into the street view at night, you let go of your breath and hold on to the firm thought that wraps around your mind that night. You have a crush. And it's on Johnny Suh.

That is what pink is to you. Pink is your crush on Johnny Suh. Pink is your first love, and you know that that is exactly what Mark Lee is indicating at this moment in this aesthetic café.

"Your cheeks are so pink when I tease you with Johnny, Y/N," Mark cuts through his mango flavored shaved ice with his spoon. "It's cute."

"No, it's not," you mutter. "We all have soulmates. He isn't mine, nor am I his." You stretch your arm to take a bite out from Mark's bowl of shaved ice. Mark slaps your hand with his wrist and you wince, rubbing the skin viciously.

"It's alright to fall in love with anyone, Y/N," Mark explains and you cannot believe that his boy is two years younger than you. "We don't control our emotions or our heart. It paves its own way and yours has struck a route to Johnny's."

Your cheeks stain and you look down. Mark watches you in amusement before he has to ruin the moment by opening his mouth, "And since I was so understanding, will you, please, come with Johnny to that race tonight?"

You pick a fine fork, that reflects well in the light, from the stand and hit Mark's head with it so quickly that the boy has no time to defend himself.

"No."

"Why not?" he whines.

"Because it is illegal," you state fact and Mark's eyes almost waters.

"Please, Y/N. Watch it once with me. I bet you won't regret it—"

"I'm already regretting listening to this," you maunder, lifting your cup of tea and sipping on it. Mark pushes his bowl of shaved ice towards you and puckers his lower lip, looking like a helpless puppy.

"Y/N—" he tries again.

"And why?"

"You know what I always say—"

"You say a lot of bullshit, Mark," you mumble.

"—Never let go of any opportunity that could lead you to your soulmate," Mark ignores your insult and finishes stating his tagline. He clicks his tongue and fake shoots at you with index fingers.

"Mark, it's illeg—"

"I know, Y/N. I know. I know it's illegal. Jaehyun wanted me to bring some friends along this time round. I just wanted to," his voice lowers by decibels towards the end and you actually empathise with him.

"Fine," you grunt. You screw your eyes shut, feeling the nervousness kick in slowly at the thought of doing something that is against the law. 

"Don't worry, Y/N," he smiles cheekily and you really, terribly want to dunk his head into that shaved ice before him. You grab the bowl without a word, cutting into it with a spoon and eating it. "Johnny's going to be there. He'll keep you safe."

You partially lift yourself up from the seat to deck Mark's head. The sound resonates and few people stare at the two of you. Almost on cue, Mark's phone rings and you glance at it.

Johnny Suh is calling…

"Oh, talk about the devil himself," he smirks and answers the call.

"I'm in our usual cafe spot— Yes! Y/N's with me. She has no life—" You glare at the boy and you know for sure, that if looks could kill, Mark Lee would have been dead years back. "You're coming over here. Oh!— Wow, that's cool. We'll be here."

Mark disconnects the call and you merely eat the shaved ice, smiling to yourself.

"Oh, look at the princess finally smiling now that she has heard her knight in shining armour is coming over soon," Mark's words are coated in sarcasm and you simply stare at him while your tongue rubs circles against your inner cheek.

"Can you not tease?" You purse your lips together. "I— That could perhaps be the reason why I might have started liking Johnny a little too much."

"Fine. As you wish, princess," Mark raises his hands up and watches you eat his shaved ice.

The bell by the door rings as the door opens and in walks Johnny Suh in the same beige overcoat you last saw him in. Mark stands up, waving his hand frantically to catch his attention.

He did catch Johnny's attention, along with every other person in the cafe. Just mere Mark Lee things.

Johnny has a huge grin on his face and your heart softens as you watch him. His strides are big and he walks up to the table you shared with Mark. He pulls an empty chair from the adjacent table and sits with you and Mark.

Your heart shouldn't have hurt this much. In fact, it should have rejoiced along with your best friend. Yet, you feel the pangs tugging at your heart strings.

"I found her. I found my soulmate."

It definitely shouldn't have hurt.

* * *

"Her hair is so pretty. It's an auburn red and she's so beautiful."

It has been thirty minutes since the three of you met again and Johnny hasn't stopped talking about Hyeri, his soulmate. 

You are into the next day technically and Johnny hasn't still stopped talking about how pink her lips are, how red her hair is and how pretty she is, overall. 

"Johnny, we get it," Mark chuckles, and he looks at you through his rear mirror, checking if you're alright. You smile at him widely and Mark frowns.

"Mark! You never told me it feels this good. I can't wait for Y/N to meet her soulmate. It is such a good feeling, oh my god," Johnny is elated and you smile. He is happy. That's all you should ask for, right?

"Yeah, yeah," Mark rotates the steering wheel with such finesse that you wonder whether he was this good always.

You scoot forward, holding onto Mark's seat as you jut your head in between both the front seats, watching Mark drive, "That's beautiful."

"Jaehyun's been teaching me," he comments and you look at him, impressed. You drum your fingers against the rexine covering of the seat.

"Jaehyun?"

"He's a friend. I'll introduce you to him today. Johnny's met him already," Mark explains. Johnny hums along to the song playing on the radio.

"It's not my first time here," he comments and your eyebrows shoot upwards as you glance to the left at him. "I came here two weeks back. I suggested the whole idea of the three of us hanging out here. It's cool."

"Wow," you scoff. "So much for never keeping secrets between us."

"We saw how you reacted when I suggested this, Y/N," you notice Mark's eyes narrowing through the rear mirror while he explains, "Johnny just predicted your reaction two weeks back. That's all."

"You guys suck," you huff and fall back against your seat. Johnny laughs, turning to look at you. He winks and you gape in surprise.

Mark pulls up at a parking alley and you look outside through the window to see a crowd of people. He turns the key and pulls it out as he announces, "We're here."

You are shivering at one in the early morning and yet, the crowd feels alive. You hug yourself and Johnny merely pulls you closer into him, rubbing his hand against your arm, providing warmth. You walk towards the edge of the empty roads and all you can hear is the loud noises of motorcycles revving and cars gearing up. All you can smell is the tyres burning out and you wonder how in the world people liked this.

You look at pretty cars and men hustling around. Mark waves at a man, as he almost jumps at his spot and you scan to look at who it was.

That's when your eyes land on the person - or more specifically, his eyes, for a second. He was tall and before you could figure anything else, everything changed.

It's almost as if someone splashed a whole can of paint over a white wall.

Everything slowly appears. It starts in pastel coloration till it is bright and perfect. You see the light golden hues from the floodlights and in the lights from the car. You see the beige color of Johnny's overcoat. You see Mark's obnoxiously red sweater. Your breathing becomes rapid and your head is looking around trying to understand everything. It's suffocating and overwhelming yet you want more. The overbearing urge to learn and see every color you just heard takes you completely for the fear that if you shut your eyes, everything is going to fade back to monochrome.

"Y/N, Y/N," Johnny is screaming and you can hear him clearly yet his voice seems to fade away slowly. You fall onto your knees and slap your hands over your eyes. Johnny is hugging you, whispering that it's alright. Mark is lost but he squats nonetheless to ensure your safety.

And finally when your head aches a little lesser, you remove your hands from your eyes and look at Johnny who is right before you and all you can manage to say in a tone so raspy that it seemed unreal, "You're prettier in color, Johnny."

Johnny's hands drop from your shoulders and he falls onto his butt. Mark's eyes widen and you smile.

"You can see colors?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god," Mark is in awe. "Is my sweater an overkill?"

"Totally," you chuckle. "It's pretty though. I wish I received my sense of colors in the morning. I wanted to see the sunshine."

"You'll get to see it in a few hours," Johnny is smiling so wide that it should hurt and you bite your lower lip nervously. He stands up and Mark does too as you still sit on the back of your heels.

"Mark Lee," you hear a voice that makes you melt and your heart skips a beat. "You're here!"

"Jaehyun," Mark sounds so happy and you turn to look at the man from your seated position on the ground. 

It's him. The tall, fine man who's the reason behind your sudden sense of color. Your soulmate. 

And he realises it too as he locks his gaze with yours.

"Shit, it's you."

You always had imagined meeting your soulmate in better situations. In a park, as you ate your ice cream, or in a Ferris wheel, or in a bookstore, or in a flower shop.

Not like this. Not when you're sitting on your heels, staring up, with lips slightly parted in awe, at a beautiful man in a dusty black leather jacket and jeans that fit him too nicely.

Definitely, not like this.

* * *

"He could die today," you state as your eyes are fixed on the purple Skyline R-34, or at least you are trying. A shade closer to Indigo. Integrity. Sincerity. "Oh my god," you hold Mark's arm. "He could die today."

"Y/N," Mark has a lot of patience. If it had been you, you'd have slapped yourself already. "He won't die today. It's Jaehyun. He's been doing this for so long."

"How's the whole feeling of enjoying your very first drag race in color?" Johnny asks as he loops his arm with yours.

"It's scary. I'm a part of something illegal now. I- my soulmate drives cars really fast for a living. Illegally. Holy shit. This whole night shouldn't have happened," your voice is airy and Johnny laughs, patting your back.

"Jaehyun doesn't do this for a living. He does this because he likes it. He likes the feeling of the car speeding as he presses on the gas. He likes the smell of the tyres burning and the cheers and everything about this whole thing. It's more than the money. However, I won't deny that the amount of money is a nice catch," Mark explains and he screams as soon as he is done because the same purple Skyline R-34 crosses the finish line, with a white S15, to what seems to you like mere micrometres away.

"Do they not feel cold?" You point at the women dressed skimpily who are now hoarding around Jaehyun. 

"Jealous much?" Mark gives you a look. 

"I just met the guy minutes ago. It's too early to feel anything. I just-" you keep rubbing your palms up and down your arms in hopes of warmth. You groan, "Why do they host these at this ungodly hour?" 

Mark looks at you like you asked one of the stupidest questions out there, "Because the police won't be out at this time. They time it according to when the police will be away."

The thought of it being illegal dawns upon you all over again and you hyperventilate within yourself. You're shivering at this point and you wonder whether it is because you're feeling cold or if it's because you're scared.

You take a stride forward in surprise when someone puts a leather jacket around your shoulders. Your hand clutches at your chest and you bite your lower lip as you quickly turn to look at the man.

Jung Jaehyun. Twenty three years of age with a smile that could win your heart any day. The silver streaks in his hair glistens under the floodlights and you smile back at him.

"Hi," you say, a chuckle resonating along with the last syllable.

"Hi."

The pads of his fingers linger on your shoulder for a little longer than normal and your features seemingly soften around him. You think it's the whole soulmate thing that makes you vulnerable to Jaehyun's charms and you cannot help but wonder if you would still swoon over him had he not been your soulmate.

"Do you guys want to bask in the glory of my post-win settings?" Jaehyun offers and you watch him.

You didn't have a say. Mark's balance is dangling on his support on your shoulder while he ecstatically screams, "Hell yeah," right into your ears that you screw your eyes shut in annoyance. Johnny is laughing at Mark and you can't help but smile. 

From a third person point of view, you seem to have been trying so hard to have a perfect life but the moment you slip away from it, it seems perfect. The laughter that slips from their lips, Jaehyun's eyes that shine that you think you will most definitely grow fond of and your heartbeat clearer than ever in your ears.

Jaehyun leaves his Skyline R-34 parked in a friend's garage. You look at Mark, skeptically and Mark explains, like the good brat he is, "The car's illegal round here due to the engine."

"Oh." You're a tubelight, lit a second too late. You tug at the ends of the black jacket of Jaehyun's, pulling it closer to your body. The rich aroma of musk and gasoline is picked up by your olfactory receptors and you close your eyes to dwell in it. Till Jaehyun taps at your shoulder, and tilts his head in the direction of Mark's car. You nod in agreement and Jaehyun grabs your wrist and takes long-legged strides that leaves you taking multiple, quick steps to catch up.

It's when he grabs your wrist that your eyes fall on his forearm. You gasp under your breath, just audible to your ears.

Your eyes can't stray away from it. It's breathtakingly beautiful. As one that loves to paint, you find yourself being sucked into the carefully thought tattoo sleeve. It starts from his wrist as a beautiful collection of chamomile flowers on branches that arise from two to three stems. It's colored black as a background setting and you smile in awareness. A certain chamomile petal falls apart from the original flower to land on an old, detailed compass that points to the north. There are pine trees that start from behind the compass. The pin-like leaves are extremely detailed as they border the huge resplendent mountains on his biceps.

It's art. Just raw art.

Jaehyun opens the door of Mark's car for you and you look at him finally. He tilts his face and his eyes wrinkle as he smiles at you and you find him beautiful. As beautiful as the art that adorns his forearm. You blush and look down before you hastily enter Mark's car and shift towards the other end, making space for Jaehyun. 

"Tell me the directions, 'kay?" Mark tells Jaehyun and Jaehyun agrees. Your eyes keep lingering on his arm during the silence, till Johnny breaks it.

"Congratulations." He sounds happy. Johnny does sound super elated for you and wonder how you couldn't do the same earlier that day for him. It's at that moment that you wonder why you are not annoyed. You should have been bothered; extremely bothered by the fact that you have a soulmate. Someone you don't get to choose. Someone you're entitled to fall in love with because it's easier. Someone that's not Johnny Suh.

Yet it doesn't bother you. You feel lighter, your chest doesn't feel constricted or tight and it doesn't hurt to think of Johnny with another girl. It's almost as if you had always just wanted to be loved. 

You watch Jaehyun getting so well along with Johnny and Mark, occasionally glancing at you and smiling warmly while you play with the zipper of his jacket. It doesn't feel any different - just a little bit warmer and a little bit more like home.

There is a stretch of road ahead, halfway up into the mountains and you look around, sitting a little more upright. It's familiar. The scenic view before you is familiar, the headlights from Mark's car making it more easily visible. 

Jaehyun's arm! You quickly realise. 

The bends are serious and the road is wide enough to swing a car. You notice the Do Not Enter signs and your eyes widen. You watch Johnny's expression on the rear-view mirror as you move a little closer to his seat from behind.

"Uh, guys?" You look at all three of them in bewilderment.

Mark hums in response and Jaehyun looks at you in wonder. Only Johnny responds, "Y/N, it's alright."

"This is illegal. You uneducated fools, it's clearly written over there. Why are we entering a place that tells us not to enter?" You're overwhelmed with all this worry and weird rush of adrenaline that kicks in within you telling you to jump out from this car filled with lunatics. 

"You're in for a whole ride, Jae," Mark mumbles. "Good luck with having her for a soulmate."

Your jaws drop in shock and you keep hitting Johnny's seat in rage, "What's wrong with me, huh, Lee? I'm an amazing person."

"I'd rather kill myself than have you as my soulmate," he shoots back, chortling by the end of his statement.

You huff out in anger and fold your arms against Jaehyun's jacket, bringing it closer to your body, "That's good, then. Unrefined filth like you do not deserve a precious gemstone like me." You turn your head away and watch the mountains around grow smaller and smaller.

Johnny laughs, and Mark hits his steering wheel as he breaks out in tears. Jaehyun is smiling widely at you and you flush.

"Yeah, she doesn't. She's got me, Mark," Jaehyun joins and you are genuinely grateful.

Mark stops at this beautiful spot. In the dark, it's all the same; just that the spot Mark stops at is a lot clearer in the view. The mountains peak just like they did on Jaehyun's arm.

"Here we are," Jaehyun announces and opens the door, jumping out quickly. He holds the door open till you climb out and you thank him. Jaehyun closes the door and drops down, patting the dust away from the ground to his side, looking up at you.

"You want me to sit down?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Trust me," Jaehyun tells you, and weirdly you do. You do not know why. You just do. Johnny sits on your other side while Mark sits next to Jaehyun.

"It's this, right?" You ask and turn to look at Jaehyun. Jaehyun looks at you, his head resting against the door. You prompt further, "The tattoo on your arm?"

"Yeah," he glances down at his tattoo. "I came here even before I started drag racing. It's like my special spot."

"It's beautiful," you confirm and Mark stands up. You, along with the other two, turn to look at him. Mark walks to the trunk of the car and your eyes follow him. He opens the trunk and takes out cans of beer from it and you let out a lazy laugh. You rub your hands together in anticipation and wait from Mark to throw you your beer can. 

And when he does, you're like a little child, moving the can from your left hand to your right. You wait for Johnny to open his, like you always have, and when he does, you open yours, realising the beautiful sound of the can opening and the slightly fizz audible only when you concentrate. 

You take your first sip, as you are surrounded by the warm darkness, the color you are supremely familiar with. The cold metal of the car jolts you as your ear slightly touches it. The beer is refreshing but you think it's because of the experience you are sharing here. 

"I'm definitely going to be sleeping the whole morning because of you, dorks," you announce, stretching your legs and hitting your knees. Jaehyun's arms brush against yours and you smile, biting your lip, trying to not break into a huge grin right there.

"How much did you win tonight?" Mark asks, after taking a sip. Jaehyun glances sideways at Mark. His chin is up and there is a prominent triumph on his face.

"A solid ten."

"Holy shit," Johnny's and your voices merge and you laugh at the coincidence.

"I think I get why you do this now," you mumble and Jaehyun looks at you with what you recognise as hope. Mark brofists Jaehyun before gulping a huge amount of beer. 

"He gets fifty for nights that are riskier."

You gulp, put on a fake smile and laugh, "I'd shoplift at max, if someone offered me that much amount."

Johnny crushes his empty can of beer and places it by his side. You circle the round circumference of the can as you hear Mark rave about Jaehyun's skills.

"Are you not drinking?" You ask Jaehyun. Jaehyun shakes his head and points at Mark, downing his second can of beer already.

"Someone needs to get you home safe, beautiful," Jaehyun softly tells you and you blush red.

If Pink was for your first crush on Johnny, a first love that you'd keep close to your heart, a first love unattainable, Red would be the color you'd give for the feeling you have around Jaehyun.

It is fiery and sensual. It makes you feel strong, confident and protected. It gives you an ounce of danger and boldness that you crave to explore. It makes you driven enough to know Jaehyun. Completely.

The darkness around slowly seems to fade away and Jaehyun quickly covers your eyes. You chuckle and try to pull at his arms, whining, "Jae!"

"Shit," Johnny is speechless and you wonder why. Jaehyun quickly drops his arm and seizes the opportunity to hold your hand in his. His fingers brush against your palms slowly till they completely take hold of your hand. You chuckle and look at your hand in his before looking at the view before you.

"Oh," your mouth is wide open. The sun slowly comes out from one of the pockets of the mountains, peeping first and then exposing completely. "This is golden, right?"

Johnny mumbles a light, "Yeah," and Jaehyun leans slightly against you as he watches the sunrise. 

The sun blooms in the horizon, the golden rays stretching out to touch every corner before it blends with the blue. It's every shade of color you wanted to see - you craved to see. It rose, filling the sky with shades of orange and pink. Peach and magenta, amber and rose. It radiated hope and radiated happiness to a person seeing color for the first time.

"I have spent days trying to imagine how this would look," Jaehyun explains and you watch him. His eyes shine - sparkle - as he talks about it and you can't help but be in awe. "But it was always the black disappearing into a bright white that slowly spread across the sky. I-"

"Never thought that this would be this pretty, right?" You continue and Jaehyun nods in agreement. 

"The sky is blue, Johnny," you say and Johnny laughs.

"The sky is truly blue, Y/N," he takes a sip from his second can of beer. Mark surprisingly doesn't say a word as he watches the sunrise in awe, occasionally letting out sounds of surprise.

Jaehyun's thumb rubs small circles into your palm and you mumble, "It doesn't seem that overwhelming any more. It's like painting my life once again. I get to learn of colors that exist, colors that I can create and colors that I can feel and relate with. That doesn't sound bad."

Jaehyun hums and you breath in the rich smell of musk and gasoline and like the right amount of grease from him and the soft smell of his hair that brushes your cheek. You never would have guessed that these scents could calm you down but here you are, watching the sunrise, breathing in those very same scents and feeling how calm your heartbeat is as your hand is over your chest, brushing softly against Jaehyun's dusty leather jacket.

The four of you spend an hour or so in the middle of the mountains. You think the universe is on your side and that heaven and earth have finally aligned because you genuinely cannot remember the last time you were this content or when you felt this complete. 

With Johnny humming to a Backstreet Boys song, Jaehyun's hand in yours and Mark's overenthusiastic one liners under the bright colorful sky, this is heaven on earth for you, small sized and packaged to perfection.

* * *

Mark is cuddled against Johnny in the backseat, the two fast asleep, as you take the passenger seat alongside Jaehyun who's driving Mark's car. 

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, with you?"

He knows your address. Mark and Jaehyun must have been really that close if he knew his address.

"Mark told you about it?"

Jaehyun nods, humming to the song playing on the radio, tapping his fingers occasionally on the steering wheel.

"How come you never came to visit?"

"It never seemed to arise to that," he points out as a matter of fact. "Why?"

"It'd have been nicer to start seeing colour a lot earlier," you mutter and Jaehyun laughs. 

"But then you wouldn't get to see me on my turf, my home ground," he roars the r out and you smile like an idiot. "I look quite hot in that leather jacket of mine you're wearing, as I drive the car at about 150km/hr."

Your heart beats a lot quicker and it is worry that fills you. You remember how scared you were watching him zoom past, you remember the horror of him dying any minute, even though Mark says that's quite impossible.

"A good forty percent of young adults around the age of twenty to twenty-seven die from crashes at excessive speed," you state in a tone so robotic, Jaehyun glances at you, worrying if he upsetted you. "Just saying," and you shrug, looking outside the country-like pavements in your neighborhood.

Jaehyun doesn't argue back. He just stays quiet, letting the music fill in the silence. You hear Mark's snores and you wonder how in the world you're going to bring this boy upstairs. 

Jaehyun drops Johnny first, upon your instructions and directions. Waking Johnny up isn't hard. A tap, and he was up. You worry if he was still a light sleeper but you don't dwell further into the thought.

He then drops at your place, parking the car in the basement parking lot underneath your building complex. You open the door, step out and walk an inch more to open the door to the backseat and pull Mark out. Jaehyun quickly rushes to your aid. He leans forward and takes hold of Mark's arms, wrapping them around his neck and you laugh.

"Mark gets more action than I do."

You slap a hand over your mouth and Jaehyun's airy laughter is like soft music to your ears. Once he's sure that he has a firm grip on Mark, he pulls him forward and out from the car, lifting him up slightly, ensuring Mark's feet on the ground.

You guide Jaehyun and an asleep Mark (because he's like a rock when he sleeps, unaware and oblivious) to your shared apartment. He is kind enough to carry Mark all the way to his room and you watch him in amusement.

Jaehyun lets out a heave of sigh, one coated in weary and sweat. You offer a glass of water and he gulps it down. 

"What's it like seeing colors finally, Y/N?"

"Beautiful," you say. "It's everything I felt it would be. Poetic beauty. I can't wait to go see my art."

"You're an artist?" Jaehyun's surprised.

"I wouldn't call myself an artist. I'm just a little girl who likes art and the meaning behind it," you explain. You walk to the room where you keep your works and art supplies. Jaehyun follows on cue. "It helped me find the world beautiful even in its monochrome hues."

"That's positivity," Jaehyun comments and you open the door.

It's as you pictured. Beauteous and picturesque.

The walls to your right have a small white canvas, each in just one different colour, with the words Johnny told you of the color as its background. Huge white canvas with almost portraits of Johnny and occasionally of Mark are right below it on the stands. The scenic ones on your right and Jaehyun's standing in the middle of the room, looking all around in just sheer awe and you are filled with pride. 

Your hands are on your hips and you are proud. It's beautiful. It's everything you had hoped it to be.

"I'm speechless, Y/N," Jaehyun's eyes glisten and he looks at you with such care that had it been possible, you would melt under his looks. "This is heavenly."

"I take commission. Help a poor girl out, senpai," and you laugh along with Jaehyun. You walk out of the room first, pulling Jaehyun along with you, because he wouldn't tone down with the praises thrown your way.

"I'll have to leave," Jaehyun tells you and you nod. "I have my part time work starting in three hours and if I don't catch some shuteye by then, I'll probably sleep on the counters there."

You remove his jacket from your shoulders and extend it in his direction. Jaehyun however, smiles and takes the jacket, only to drape it back on your shoulders.

"Keep it. It'll remind me of you."

You pull the jacket closer to you and you look down at your feet, hoping your cheeks have turned a shade brighter. Jaehyun takes a step closer to you and ruffles your hair before saying, "Let's meet again, beautiful."

You inhale the redolence of the jacket and you find yourself floating. You nod and mumble, "Yeah," in response. Jaehyun waves and he leaves, shutting the door behind you, leaving you in his jacket, a size too big for you, that has you drowning in scents that scream Jung Jaehyun.

You walk back to the room with your art supplies and realise that you needed to paint this out; and that is exactly what you do for the next three hours before falling asleep, painting the sunrise as the background with Jaehyun, Johnny, Mark and you, leaning against Mark's old white Chevy, with cans of beer by your side, surrounding by the mountains and now, that you can finally see the colors on your palette, the painting feels complete.

Much like what you feel in the moment.

* * *

You were walking down the same pavement of your neighborhood, but the colours are familiar. You were seeing your dreams in colour and beyond everything, it feels familiar. Like a brief sense of deja vu. 

You bump into this old woman. Shorter than you by barely inches, her book and the bag full of apples fall down. You instinctively crawl down to pick up the apples one by one and help the lady out.

"You're a darling," she says as she watches you. You put the apples back into the bag and pick up the old archaic-like book, giving them back to the rightful owner.

And then it changes scenes, to that of you in a cafe. You're patiently standing in the queue and when your turn comes, you're disappointed.

"Can I please have one iced latte?"

"We're out of that. Sorry."

You frown and quickly walk away, allowing the people behind you in turn to order. A sigh leaves your lips and you walk straight into the someone. Her coffee spills all over your white shirt, staining it and you find it amusing how even your dreams didn't go the way you wanted it too. 

"I'm sorry about that," the woman apologizes and you look up at her finally.

"It's you!"

"Oh, the kind girl!"

"We must have some twisted fate to run into each other twice on the same day," you laugh, brushing the stain slightly, cursing under your breath. The old lady — Cyan, she introduces herself — holds your hands

"It's okay," you try pulling your hand away but her grip is firm and you panic at the touch of a stranger.

"Let me make it up to you." She takes the same book you had picked up earlier from her bag and you laugh.

"Is that filled with occult studies?" You joke and she smiles softly. 

"Of sorts," she raises both her eyebrows. "What's your wish, darling?"

"I mean, being alive in this world is a good enough thing, but if we're joking around, I'd like a soulmate of my own. I'm tired of listening to Hyeri talk about hers the whole day," you whine.

She shows you the book and that is when you have a good look at it. It is literally adorned with fake gold on the borders that complements the burgundy hard cover. You watch in reverence and when she opens the book, it seems like nothing more than the book the painter brings home to show what kind of designs were available for you to choose for your main wall.

"Choose a color, darling," she asks of you and you stare at her for a minute quizzically. You flip the pages on your own accord and you look at her in puzzlement again and ask, "Any color?"

She hums in agreement and you choose the colour of the small empty bottle given to you by your mother, that hangs in the place of the original pendant that you had replaced with the bottle.

Teal. 

You snap awake as soon as you choose the colour and you are breathing rapidly. The dream has felt so real that it leaves your mind void. Your chest constricts and you are breathing in air rapidly, holding a fist full of the bed sheet underneath you.

"You okay?" Mark leans by the door and watches you. "You're breathing too quickly."

"I—" You struggle to get the words out. Your throat is dry and you run a tongue across your lower lip that is chapped. "I dreamt."

"Do you usually dream?"

"I dream a lot more when I sleep in the morning."

"Perhaps, it is because you slept in the morning. Was it a nightmare?" Mark turns around and walks away. He screams the last part and you shake your head.

"No," you mumble, pretty sure Mark would not have heard it. "It just felt so real."

"Y/N," Mark commands. "Freshen up and have some food."

You do as you are asked to. You walk back into the kitchenette and sit by the counter. You watch Mark with an apron on, struggling to scramble eggs and you chuckle. You stand up momentarily to open the fridge and take a carton of orange juice before going back to your seat.

Mark turns around with a plate of half-burnt scrambled eggs and he looks apologetically at you. You smile and grab two slices of bread from the open packet and assemble the eggs in between the slices.

"You needn't eat them," Mark meekly says.

"But you rather wish that I ate them," you point out.

"Of course. I mean, usually you cook us our breakfast. However, you weren't awake and I wanted to do something you usually do just so that I was helping out around here," Mark reasons out and you nod as you take a bite of the egg sandwich you just made.

"It's not half bad," you tell him. "I'd say a six?"

"Really?"

You nod and continue eating. Mark has done worse, so, this is definitely a six. Mark looks at you for long enough and smiles wickedly. Your eyebrows furrow together.

"What is it, Lee?"

"About Johnny and you," he trails and your tongue pokes the inside of your cheek. "Are you over him, because you seemed pretty close with Jaehyun? And I know it's a soulmate thing and all that, but—"

"Puppy love," you sip on your orange juice. "I— Johnny makes me comfortable around him, makes me feel nice, and I guess, that's what it is."

Mark raises an eyebrow and bends over the tabletop to look at you more intently, "And Jaehyun?"

"It's still too early and maybe it's the whole soulmate thing, I feel—" You smile like a little kid who has just been gifted candy. "—special. Complete, in fact, to say."

"Yeah," Mark is hustling around in the kitchen trying to find the right position for the utensils he has unnecessarily pulled out. "That's the whole soulmate thing. You should get to know Jae. He's everything you're not."

"Is that like a good thing or what? It does sound borderline offensive." You are done with the sandwich as you stand up to wash the plate. You walk to the sink and Mark follows you.

"Not necessarily," he places his chin on your shoulder watching your actions.

"Stop acting cute," your words are strict. "I'm still annoyed by the fact you would seemingly choose Jaehyun over me."

Mark pushes back and gasps dramatically. He fans himself before saying, "I would never."

"Lies, Lee. Lies." You place the dish by the stand and dry your hands. "Anyhow, I'll do that. Not because you told me to, but because I want to. I want to know Jaehyun more."

Mark smiles. He knows it isn't necessarily him but for now, he'll take credits for acting cupid.

* * *

The next time you meet Jaehyun is days later. 

Mark insisted on you tagging along with him for the races but you refused. If anything, your mother needn't hear from the police for her daughter's involvement in illegal races, even though you knew you wouldn't be that much in fault for merely watching. 

It is when you walk past the usual convenience store after working out at the gym in your neighborhood. It is way past nine and in normal cases, you wouldn't have even noticed him. However, this time you did. 

Your eyes drift to look into the store where you notice Jaehyun attending to customers and you stop in your tracks, rub your eyes to see if it wasn't the exhaustion causing you to hallucinate and when you were a hundred percent sure that it was indeed Jaehyun, you rush into the store.

"Y/N?"

"You work here?"

Jaehyun rubs the back of his head before shoving both his hands into the pockets of his work jacket, "Yeah. So much for greetings."

You laugh and watch Jaehyun's lips curve up into a smile and your heart flutter. It feels nice these days. Like a sense of familiarity that warms within you when you see Jaehyun — the fluttering of your heart against your ribs is a symptom of whatever you are feeling and you are used to it by now.

"Are you not going to buy anything?"

"Should I?"

"You should. Boost up the sales. I would recommend a deodorant," Jaehyun teases and your mouth opens wide.

"Did you—" You're flabbergasted and suddenly self conscious. "Did you just—"

"Woah, calm down," Jaehyun's eyebrows furrow together in panic. "I was joking."

"You better be because I have half a mind to beat your arse about now," you glare and Jaehyun's eyes sparkle and you know he's about to tease you again.

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Shut up," you groan.

"But for now, I'll suffice by buying you a cup of ramen if you promise to eat with me now." Your eyebrows lift up and Jaehyun anticipates your response. Your head tilts and you smile.

"I'd like that."

You watch the streets of Seoul buzz with life at night. People walk in the dark under the light of the street lamps and there's still an echo of laughter in the air. Jaehyun walks to the only other table in the store and sits with you, pushing the heated ramen your way. You puff air out at the chopsticks and split it into two and Jaehyun watches you.

"You should eat," you suggest, pointing the chopsticks his way. "Here." 

Jaehyun takes the chopsticks and he thanks you with his voice low. You nod and open your ramen after splitting open another chopstick. You realise how hungry you are when the first bite of the ramen has you craving for the second and then, the third and so on.

"Slow down, Y/N," Jaehyun holds your arm and you look at him with ramen noodles in your mouth. "You're gonna burn your esophagus."

"Aye aye, papi," you place the cup of ramen down and salute. You watch out through the window and you laugh.

"What's funny?"

"Just the thought that you have always worked here and I've always gone to the same gymnasium and yet, we never managed to cross each other's path," you explain, tilting the cup of ramen and sipping the broth.

"Again, I'm glad you met me at the field, on my home ground," he does the same rattling of tongue to add emphasis to roar the r out and you genuinely did find it amusing. "Also, it's so much easier because I don't have to explain to my said soulmate that I do this illegal shit because I like it so much."

"I will never understand," you mumble.

"I'll make you understand," his eyes are so sincere that you almost choke on air and your cheeks stain. "I just want you to stay by my side no matter what and never let me go."

Your lips pout and you extend yourself forward to pull Jaehyun's cheeks and coo, "You're so cheesy and cute."

He glares at you and you pat his cheek before sitting down. You rub your fingers together and you stare at him, "Do you not use products?"

"Skin care?"

"Yes?"

"Not much," he takes another bite of his ramen and your jaw drops down in surprise.

"No ways!" You are so in awe by how good his skin is that you are extremely jealous. "That's not fair. How do you have such good skin? I follow skin care routines spot on and your—" You huff, folding your arms. "It's not fair."

Jaehyun laughs so loud that you're glad he currently has no customers around, "I've never had anyone make a fuss over my skin."

"This should perhaps be my reason number 432 as to why I believe gods do not exist," you declare, frowning and finishing your ramen completely as you wait for Jaehyun to finish his.

"Beautiful, I'm quite helpless in this case," he shrugs. "I should perhaps call my mother tonight and thank her."

"You should," you stand up. Jaehyun has finished his cup of ramen and so you decide to throw both the cups away in the dustbin as you should. Jaehyun throws a bottle of water in your direction after alerting you and you catch it, thanking him.

"Will you watch me race later tonight?"

Your fingers grip on the bottle a little too tight and you sigh. You uncap it and take a huge gulp before screwing it back shut and looking at him. "Do you want me to?"

"I do. I really wish you would."

"I'll see," you ponder.

Jaehyun notices the flicker of a smile on your face and he doesn't blame it on the light. Rather, he believes with firm conviction that you would rather come and watch him.

"I'll be waiting." 

You nod, lifting the bottled water to empty it, only to crush it once it was over and throw it into the dustbin, "I'll get going."

"Let me walk you home," Jaehyun rushes forward, taking his long oversized coat and you thank him. He opens the door for you and you step out.

"You didn't have to," you mumble, taking small steps. You look down, a habit you can't seem to break away from when you walk and you notice how Jaehyun took small strides to match your steps and you hold yourself in the warm breeze, unsure whether the sudden warmth was from the realisation or from Jaehyun's presence.

"I want to," he kicks his feet and takes another step. The silence of the night is interrupted only by the sounds of crickets and cicadas and few people walking the streets. "Is Mark home?" 

"Yeah," you brush your arm against his, hoping he'd jump on the wagons and hold your hands. Your interest piques, "How do you know Mark?"

"His dad and mine are partners," he tells you and you stop in your tracks. Jaehyun takes a step forward and turns back to look at you. "Why?"

"You're rich," you laugh. "You're rich. Then, why do you work part time at a convenience store?"

"It's for the experience," he explains and you roll your eyes. Jaehyun notices your gesture and he folds his arms against his chest and looks at you, questioningly, "What?"

"You're unbelievable. You work part time at a convenience store for experience. You drive that thing illegally because you love doing—"

"It's the illegal part that gets you all cranky, isn't it?" 

You wrap your arms around yourself at the accusation and you look down, "It's not just that. I could lose you. I could lose you even before I have you."

The air has a silence pregnant with emotions you can't put a finger upon. You fiddle with your fingers and Jaehyun takes a step closer. He takes hold of your hand in his and looks at you with eyes so soft that it seemed impossible to not feel loved at that moment.

"You won't." It's a promise so quiet that it seemed like a lie, because neither you nor him controlled fates and destiny. It wasn't in your hands to power something beyond human control.

"I like you," the words spill out from your mouth and you gulp distinctly. Jaehyun is surprised and before he can speak, you stand on your toes, lean forward and press your lips against his. It's a peck, a short meaningful one. One that, nonetheless still, stemmed from your desire. "I like you a lot."

You are a flustered mess. You pull apart and walk strides quicker, leaving stunned Jaehyun behind. You yell, "You should get back to work."

And then it's a pull. Jaehyun takes a huge stride, stretches his arm out to quickly grab your wrist before he lets you go for the night. You are pulled back and soft yelp leaves your mouth, "Jaehyun!"

"I like you too." You don't process his words — not like you were given any time to because; 

His lips are soft. 

Jaehyun's right hand edges on your jawline, but is predominantly on your neck, allowing his fingers to press lightly on the skin behind your jaw, pressing it back and thereby, angling your head up towards him. It's a gesture so dominant that he still somehow manages to make it soft and gentle. His other hand creeps its way to hold your back, before wrapping it around your waist and pulling you closer to his being.

The entire pictorial representation of neurons being lit up is true for it is electric. The warmth spreads all over your body as one of your hands finds itself tugging slightly at the roots of his hair and the other holding his arm. You tiptoe and your eyes are screwed shut, letting the senses kick in.

Jaehyun tastes of hot and warm spices presently, the after effect of eating ramen together. It's hot, messy and all over the place but you don't mind. The caress of his lips are softer than anything you could imagine and a small moan leaves your tongue, vibrating into his and he presses his hand deeper into your neck. 

It is gentle and caring, almost like walking on a field full of flowers holding his arm, yet it is also passionate and intimate, like being held so close that he never wants to let go of you. Not now. Not ever.

There are dozens of lights sparkling above you in your head, and nothing could still compare to the radiance you feel in his presence, sharing his presence.

And when Jaehyun finally lets go of you, he doesn't completely. His arms are still on your waist and his head finds its way to bury in your shoulder. With his height, he has to almost bend forwards but he doesn't mind. Jaehyun doesn't mind as long as he gets to hold you in his arms forever.

"You're into choking, aren't you?" You laugh and smoothen his messy hair at the back of his head.

"How did you—"

"The way you kiss is fucking hot."

You blush red with the words you speak. Your crude words are mocking at the innocent action your body stimulates. 

"That makes me confident," Jaehyun chuckles and pulls back, patting your head. A breeze passes the two of you right at the moment and Jaehyun takes hold of your hand, his grip strong and comforting and he puts the intertwined hands into the pocket of his overcoat.

Your fingertips and your spine still tingles with the lingering excitement but nothing can beat the feeling of being loved and cared under a starry night. Nothing can beat the feeling of excitement of being loved by Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

"Johnny?"

Amongst the handful of people in the darkness of the night, you still find Johnny Suh with a woman by his side.

"You came today!" Johnny walks quickly towards you. The woman by his side smiles at you and you look at her with confusion all over your face. It's a familiar face in the pitch blackness the night provides; a face so familiar yet so trapped in the grooves of your brain that you can't seem to figure out.

Johnny introduces her to you as soon as he notices your expression, "She's Hyeri."

"Oh! You're Johnny's soulmate," you clap your hands together enthusiastically. However, a second from then, there is a scourging pain seeping through your brain cells and you pinch the skin on your forehead. 

It's a cacophony of sounds accompanying the overriding images. You see the same red haired girl in your head by your bed, laughing with you. You see her by your side, pouring you a drink and you see her, smiling radiantly underneath the morning rays that spill from the window.

"Are you okay?" She's quick to hold your arm and you nod.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." It probably is nothing because this was your first time to. It is like you've lived different lives and they seem to rush to you at the moment you see a familiar face. It was the dream at first and now, this.

Standing firmly on your feet, brushing your hair back and tucking the loose strands behind your ears, you look at the couple before you and ask, "What brings you here? Johnny, did you really come to support Jaehyun?"

"Hyeri's brother's into this too."

"Oh no, it's a whole gang," you gasp and they laugh.

The impact from a stranger's arms around your shoulder brings you to take a step forward and a sound of surprise leaves your lips. You turn to look to your side only to come face to a tall man with a slender face, sharp and yet smoothened at the edges to such a finesse that you wonder whether the whole racing experience came with a good face.

"You're Jaehyun's girl!"

"I'd like to say that I'm my own person, but alright," you sigh, trying your best not to roll your eyes. 

"If you know then, hands off her, Doyoung."

Jaehyun's voice is domineering. Doyoung quickly drops his hands, after brushing your shoulder and you laugh. You tilt your head and sling the bag in your hand over your shoulder. Jaehyun walks to your side and you look at him, smiling like an idiot. However, you bring your attention back to Doyoung and extending your right arm out, you introduce yourself, "Hi, I'm Y/N."

"Doyoung, but you know that, thanks to lover boy right here." He takes your hand and there's a firm shake, polite and courteous. It's a small quirk of yours that you wish you could shake away — you tend to judge people by the way they shake hands.

Jaehyun wraps his arms around your waist from behind, kissing the crook of your neck and then your clavicle, before pressing his head close to yours and merely standing there like that. He whispers into your ear before pressing a soft kiss on your pinna, "I missed you."

It's a joyful laugh that escapes from you, one you couldn't control. You hold on the hands that wrap around your waist. You turn your head to look at Jaehyun and you press your lips against his cheeks for a second, mumbling against it, "I just met you four, at maximum five hours back, Jae."

"But that seems so long," he whines. 

Doyoung pulls his body away from yours, making gag noises in the midst of his quest. Jaehyun swats his hands away but Doyoung's grip is firm.

"Why can't I hold her?" He whines like a baby. Johnny laughs and Hyeri smiles, amused.

"You can cling on to your girlfriend after the race. So, go. Please." Doyoung sounds mature, a lot different from the initial image you had of him. Jaehyun pulls away from you and you hold your bag tighter. Jaehyun presses a quick kiss on your cheek before waving and leaving. 

"Let's go and watch the sunrise again if you win, Jae!" 

You scream behind him and Jaehyun turns around, fixed in his spot and his gaze strong on you before turning soft and breaking out into a smile. He only tells you with a confident smirk, "You promised now," before heading to his purple car.

You turn your attention back to the other three and Johnny raises his eyebrows, teasingly.

"You and Jaehyun got close, I see."

"Inevitable. Must say the same to you, Suh," your lips curve upwards knowingly. "You seem like an amazing person, Hyeri. Let's hang out soon, okay? Just the two of us and if Johnny doesn't let you, lock him in his room and meet me."

Hyeri nods ecstatically and Johnny rolls his eyes. Doyoung laughs by your side, "You're weird."

"Thank you," you bat your eyes at him and shoot him with finger guns, blowing at the tips mockingly, "I embrace it."

"It's starting," Johnny looks afar and notices the cars at the line, prepping up and you turn your attention too. Johnny and Hyeri walk a little further away to keep their attention on Hyeri's brother. You notice Jaehyun's purple Skyline R-34 and you cheer, yelling at the top of your voice, unbothered by all the looks you are receiving. Doyoung smiles and he's glad that Jaehyun's found a keeper.

It kicks in you almost instantly, the fear that accompanies the excitement of seeing Jaehyun in his car on the road. You will never deny that Jaehyun in, as he says, his home ground, is one of the hottest looks he wears but there is this concern, a fear that lies deep within, that this could end badly. The probability is a lot higher than those in Formula One races. 

Your fingers dig into Doyoung's jacketed arms and you cower behind him, peeping to watch the race that last for minutes, all while you mumble, "He could die. He could die. He could die."

Doyoung lets you hold him even though your grip is menacingly strong. And when the race is finally over, and when the gathered crowd cheers for Jaehyun, Doyoung turns to look at you, "We could all die. You could die too, in the next minute, in an accident. Everything is uncertain. Everything."

"Either you've reached peak nirvana, or you've reached peak nihilism. You can choose," your eyes widen and you pull away, maintaining distance from him.

You look around and see Jaehyun talking to a white haired boy and few others. Doyoung breaks your confusion as he explains, "That's Taeyong. He leads most of these races. Him and Jaehyun have been friends since they were five. Him and others do everything to the cars. You know, the upgrades."

"Do you race?" You ask out of curiosity.

"I did, but I stopped now," Doyoung pulls the cap of his hoodie over his head. "A threat to cancel your license is a good enough reason to stop. I do this because I love driving but if they cancel the very card that lets me, it'd be meaningless."

"You've been caught before, I see."

"It's not a nice experience. However, if I were given a choice, I'd definitely drive again one of these nights. It's a feeling I can't put words to. I mean, I could almost get high off it," Doyoung explains. You notice how people were gathering around Jaehyun, a swarm of girls grouping around him, trying to touch him and you smile.

"He seems like a nice catch around here."

"You'd know better than me, princess," he chortles. You grin and wrap your arms over each other.

Jaehyun manages to break through all those people and rush to your side. You hug him upon his arrival, rubbing the back of his head after tiptoeing and mumbling, "You did a good job, Jae."

"How could I not when my baby is watching me?"

Your heartbeat accelerates and you bury your neck into his chest out of embarrassment. Jaehyun takes that as a response and kisses the skin by your temporal region and holds you close.

"You guys are nauseating," Doyoung gags and you pull away from Jaehyun, his arms still around you, only to stick your tongue out at the lean boy in a hoodie.

"Anyhow, I'll leave you guys to your company," Doyoung lifts his hands up, placing them crossed over the back of his head. "Don't miss me too much. Congratulations, Jaehyun."

"Thanks, mate."

"And Y/N," Doyoung prompts and you look up at the tall man. 

"Yeah?"

It is like an enlightened version of Doyoung before you now, almost as if you could see the halo around him.

"If I were you, I'd live in the present. Not in something that could be, or something that was. Rather in something that is."

━━━━━━━━━━━

"We're early." 

You lean forward, your chin resting on the dashboard. The view is still as scenic as you remember and you are glad Jaehyun has shown you this. It's the burst of colors that you can't seem to forget; that you don't want to forget.

"We have half an hour left," Jaehyun looks into his phone. "Come on. It'd suck if we came right at sunrise. It's the whole process that makes this beautiful."

"I painted this that day, by the way," you pointed out and Jaehyun looks at you with surprise. He holds your hand in his, and kisses your cheek. You rest your head on his shoulder as the two of you look at the dark mountains that seem to get lighter and lighter with every minute that passes.

"I'll buy the painting. Name the price," he mutters and you chuckle.

"I can be expensive, you know."

"If it's you, it'd be worth it."

You push at his arm and look at him with faux disgust on your face and you mock him, "If it's you, it'd be worth it— Ha! You're super cringe that my gut did a whole somersault."

"You sure it wasn't the butterflies," he laughs, extending his arm to press your head back against his shoulder.

"Pretty sure, lover boy," you snuggle closer into him. It's an antidote to all the anxiety that had built up inside you a while back seeing him drive. It's an assurance that puts you at ease, just as Doyoung said. That he's here in the present, in this minute, in this second, right by your side. There is really nothing to be afraid of right now. Not when you and Jaehyun could seize the moment, conquer the dynasty and set the world on fire.

The gear stick juts into your waist and as much as you hate to pull away, you whine against his shoulder, "Jaehyun, baby, can we go out and snuggle against the car?"

Jaehyun's face wrinkles and you feel his laughter vibrate through your body. He places his hand over your back so that the gear stick could jut into his hand rather and you squeal at the sudden contact.

"We could," Jaehyun hints. "Plus it isn't that far from the sun rising over the mountains."

You pull apart and Jaehyun rubs his hand against the denim over his thighs. You stare at his hands, specifically the tattoos that creep up to his forearm.

"You really like my tattoos, don't you?"

You cough, choking on air and Jaehyun rubs your back, telling you to breathe slowly. He removes the key from its slot and leans back, expecting an answer from you.

"I—It's very artistic. I just—" you stammer about and Jaehyun chuckles. He opens his door and walks out, only to come rushing to open yours as he mumbles, "Chivalry isn't dead."

He holds your hand, kicks the door shut and locks it with the touch of a button on the key. You trace the tattoos in your reach with your thumb and Jaehyun smiles to himself.

"I want to sit on the hood, please," you ask and Jaehyun nods. He lifts you up and places you on the hood. His bare hands touch the sides and he looks at you worried, "Isn't it slightly hot?"

You nod, biting your lower lip. It is a crazy euphoric rush that the temperature difference brings within you and with Jaehyun trapped in between your parted legs, leaning forward, you cannot concentrate.

You look over his shoulder and watch how the colour is slowly seeping through and how it is no more monochrome. The beauty beguiles you just as you imagined it would again.

You trace his tattoos all over again, starting from the small chamomiles at the base to the mountains at the top. Jaehyun laughs in the middle, exclaiming that it tickles just as the sky bleeds the colours of beauty out slowly.

"I'll never be grateful enough for the opportunity to see these colors again," your thumb presses into the apex of the mountains on his forearm and Jaehyun watches you, gently and carefully. 

"It's beautiful," you whisper. "You and everything that I received with you."

You cup Jaehyun's face, your thumbs tracing his jawline, watching his eyelids close partially and you kiss him. Jaehyun's right arm snakes around your back while the other is pressed flat against the hood for support. He pulls your frame closer into him, body against body and you groan into the kiss, angling his face slightly to go dwell deeper into his being.

It is fiery and passionate, not the soft, precious ones that you steal under the moonlight. This has everything that screamed intimate, needy and desperate. Jaehyun's hand presses into your crevice, making you wrap your legs around his waist and pulling him impossibly closer. 

You wish you could paint this. You kissing your lover needily as the sky bled into colours of happiness and joy. 

"Y/N," he pulls apart and a whine leaves your lips. Your name has never sounded this good and you wonder if it could ever unless it is rolling off of Jaehyun's lips when he's hot, messy and desperate. Jaehyun turns his face to watch the sky, his arm still around your frame and you notice the smile that widens, "Y/N, look, the sun! It's beautiful."

Jaehyun could be talking about the sunrise but in your eyes, he beats everything. With parted lips, heavy breaths and rising chest, unhinged Jung Jaehyun should be the most beautiful being you've ever seen, with or without color.

"Have me completely. Make me yours," the instruction — almost a request — is soft, silent and could easily blend into the surrounding, but Jaehyun hears it clearly. He looks at you, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. He looks at you, worried if it was his thoughts that just sounded louder to him or whether it actually was you and so, you repeat, "Please, Jaehyun. Take me here under the morning rays and skies filled with magenta, amber and everything warm."

The next thing you know, he has his lips against yours, nearly knocking you off all the wind in your lungs. You heave and give in, find your hands in his hair, tugging at the roots and moving against his body. His hand sprawls over your neck — a habit you are slowly growing familiar to, a habit that has you dirtying your panties by the very thought of it — and his thumb presses into the neck, rubbing slow circles. He kisses the top of your lips, your hands tugging at his shirt. 

You slowly realise that just as the paint dries in your paintings, a kiss is never just as a kiss. It's the foreplay behind everything and kissing Jaehyun — it's a cure, an antidote, an epiphany, a calling, a disaster and a metamorphosis.

The sensations that he evokes within as his mouth parts your lips is something you thought you would never experience. It is a bliss, like hanging the moon by your side. It's an aphrodisiac, mixed with a Pandora Box's effect. 

You moan into the kiss, your back arches and Jaehyun's hand is still firm on it. He kisses the lower lip and your tongue brushes his lips in the impact and then, he lets you in. It's intimacy on a level you were slowly being prepared for. You wanted this, you needed this and you wanted Jaehyun to know how you feel; how he makes you feel.

You've never associated Jaehyun with this color but now as you feel him this close, you know it is teal. He screams teal. 

He is red in his passion, blue in his calmness, a beautiful violet in his loving but overall, he is teal; a variant of turquoise. He is reliability and trustworthiness wrapped into one being — one that you don't mind selling your soul away for because commitment never seems like an issue with Jaehyun.

You tug at his shirt and Jaehyun pulls away carefully, looking at you through hooded eyes and you gaze, only wanting to paint this picture to keep for yourself. Jaehyun pulls at his shirt, lifting it over him and placing it by the side of the car, on a huge rock that luckily happens to be there. 

He lifts your black blouse up partially, looking at you for your permission and when you nod and lift your arms up, he pulls it away, placing it over his shirt. 

"You're beautiful," he kisses your neck, pecks and smiles against your skin. "You're so fucking beautiful, I got lucky."

Your skin touches the hot hood of the car and you hiss. You feel the temperature difference and it's morbid of how that is turning you on. The intimacy and the temperature variation has the cotton cloth sticking to your body and you are embarrassed.

You jump from the hood, shimming out of your jeans and stripping Jaehyun down to bare nothing, before sitting back up on the hood, the heat hitting you and your head falls on Jaehyun's neck.

He rubs circles into your thigh and laughs into your ears, "You like this, don't you? You like this so much."

His lips trace your neck before they attack yours again. It clashes and screams for dominance. You pull at his neck, legs wrapping around his waist again, heel of the foot digging into his spine. You moan into his mouth and it's a panic rush. You want him everywhere. Your neck, your lips, your body. You want him to hold you in this wild, wild world because in his warmth, you forget the cold around in your world. You forget everything painful and in his warmth, you feel complete. You want him to hold you in this wild world because that's when you are the happiest.

Jaehyun has warmed you to the core and left you wanting more. 

Jaehyun's hands slide down your back, pull you towards him, tightly clasping around the curves of your bottom cheeks. You gasp, your heels digging into him further and an unquenchable void of thirst pooling in your nether regions.

Jaehyun is shining. With pants and moans and a sky that serves merely as a background for his charms, you find yourself attracted to him so much more.

He sucks at the skin by the crook of your neck, under your clavicles , above your breast and at the curves, leaving purple marks almost instantly thanks to your sensitive skin.

"I may be no painter but this perhaps is my favorite artwork," Jaehyun moans against the underside of your breast before leaving a kiss there. You tug at his arms, biting your lower lip from being an uncontrolled mess.

This might be a restricted area but the very thought of a police barging in at this scandalous moment sends in a rush of adrenaline. It sends a rush down your spine. 

Jaehyun traces his lips up your skin before hoovering over your face. He kisses your nose softly and you smile widely at him. Soft, you think. So fucking soft. There's a shy smile on his lips, his teeth on display and you feel yourself giddy in bliss.

He claims your lips anew and you giggle against his soft, coral lips, so plump and red, swollen and slicken with your saliva that you could get addicted to kissing him.

It's slow and thorough at first, like he's testing waters once again. Jaehyun is careful and delicate and you are tempted to just hold him by his head and deepen the kiss; however, you let him lead. 

The thought of Jaehyun being by your side from now, the thought of having someone else to confide, to love and to be loved fills you with tenderness. It makes your insides tingle with excitement, your heart lunge and it fogs your entire mind at once.

You can hear your heart beat quicker, racing against your chest and your thoughts drive you desperate. You make the kiss deeper, licking his lip and grazing it with your teeth. You move forward to own every gulp and moan he releases and squirm in pleasure. 

"I want you so much," you choke out. Jaehyun's hand lets loose from your throat slightly and he looks at you with admiration. You sound desperate, almost like you would lose your sanity if Jaehyun doesn't make you his, this minute. "Please. Jaehyun, please."

His mouth moves over the skin at your breast, kissing it gently. His hands move up from your waist to your back and it linger around the hook of your bra. He pulls away momentarily, looking intently at you, "Can I?"

"Yes, please," you grip on his shoulders. "If you leave me high and dry, I swear to god—"

He looks down at your panties and you blush red as he raises an eyebrow. It's almost intimidating. "Pretty sure I already didn't, darling."

He unhooks your bra and flings it in the direction of the rest of your clothes. He lets out a soft gasp and you shrink into yourself. Jaehyun's gaze is strong and seductive and as he lets out, "Oh my fucking god, you're going to make me sin so much," his mouth is on your nipple, circling it with his tongue, elucidating clearer and louder moans from you. 

Your throat is dry from all this excessive want and you wet your lips, breathing coming out in hot puffs of air, rapid and shallow. The passion and want blinds you and your hands are eager to explore every nook and corner of Jaehyun, to have him know perfectly at the back of your hand. You wonder how artistically beautiful it would be if your soulmate marks were to cause beautiful flowers to bloom on the skin upon touch. You want to see Jaehyun covered in flowers. Beautiful, colorful flowers that leaked chroma. 

You kiss both his dimples and Jaehyun laughs. Flowers need not bloom on your skins, it was, however, most definitely blooming in your hearts. You lick a stripe on a prominent vein in his neck before leaving beautiful marks tainting his perfect skin. You lick his clavicles and you feel the rush that trails down his spine. Jaehyun's head falls back slightly and he groans out, "Oh fuck."

"You've sensitive skin too," you mumble. Your lips suck on his skin, tracing your tongue over the vast expanse only momentarily along with the grazing of your incisors over it. You pull away, notice how the skin under his clavicle turns a bright purple with traces of red around and you smile. You continue to leave your traces — the traces of this meet — further down, your hands tracing against the grooves of his abs and you mean against his skin, feeling yourself getting slicker and the panties being highly uncomfortable. 

Jaehyun is appreciative. You feel yourself growing confident and bold under his praises, strong enough to slip your hand past the band of his underwear, rubbing small circles into his hip bones. 

"Fuck," Jaehyun grunts into you, his almost fully hard boner jutting into your clothed core. "Y/N, can we please stop with the teasing?"

You lick a stripe down his chest to his abs and till his happy trail as you push yourself back, holding on Jaehyun's shoulder to prevent yourself from sliding away. Your back hits the wiper blade and it's cold enough to jolt you up.

Your legs that were dangling only for only a few minutes, finds themselves back wrapped around his waist as your spine straightens. Your finger brushes his jaw and you're grating and moving against the evident bulge in his boxers. 

"Y/N," Jaehyun's jaw tightens and his words sound authoritative. You pay no heed, however, as you take your own sweet time to love this perfect man before you. Jaehyun's ash hair with blue shades brushes over his half closed, crescent like eyes, and yet the hunger and demand is so strong in them. Jaehyun's hand plays with the straps of your panties as he looks at you intently. "I'm going to show you heaven as you make me sin."

He pulls down the panties and your back leans slightly, your legs stretching forward for him to remove it. Jaehyun's hands are flat on the hood as he bends forward to hover above your pubic mound. He breathes heavily against it and the warm air sends a quick rush of tingles down your spine, turning themselves into a cause to make yourself wetter. 

"You're so fucking wet," Jaehyun mutters, his lips scarily close to your slit. You tug at your lower lip, biting into them harshly enough to taste the copper blood in your mouth. "All this for me?"

"Yes," you sigh as Jaehyun's thumb swipes across the slit, collecting it on the pad of it. "Yes. Yes."

The button at the top of your labia is prominent and starving for attention and Jaehyun slowly rubs this in languid, dragged out motion, moving up and down, testing to see what breaks you down and what you like. Your legs fall away from Jaehyun's hip, digging into the bumpers of the car. Your body falls back, lying on the hood, your hand extending forward to hold something; anything. 

"Do you like this, baby? Do you like my finger rubbing against it slowly and turning you into a moaning mess?" Jaehyun's voice is thicker and you notice a dialect slowly slipping in, something that shouldn't turn you on but it does and you find yourself filthy. 

"Yes, oh my fuck," your eyes screw shut, the wrinkles around your eyes prominent. 

He runs his finger down your slit, rubbing the walls and dragging them. He collects as much of your arousal as he can in his fingers and when he pulls it up closer to his mouth, you watch how his finger glistens in the morning rays. Your lips part and your cheeks flush.

"You're so wet for me that it's hot," Jaehyun licks his finger, before putting the finger in his mouth, hollowing it and still keeping his gaze on you. You gulp, throat drier than it could possibly get. Jaehyun, standing before you licking his finger coated in your arousal with his eyelids covering his midway — he looks delectable, like a meal to ravish.

"Want more," he mutters and you think it's not possible for a man to get hotter than this when Jaehyun bends forward quickly, like a lion pouncing on its prey. His eyes are on your pussy, firm and determined. He parts your lips and your head tilts to the side, cheek coming in contact with the slightly cooler metal hood. 

You moan as he drags a finger up and down your slit, playfully teasing you fold. He rubs circles into your folds, slowly dragging them out into waves and your hand flies upwards to catch hold of the wiper of the car for a grip. 

"Jaehyun," you rasp out, and he hums, kissing your thigh and biting it slightly as his thumb rubs against your clit and the other swipe against the folds.

"Baby, do something," you cry. "Please, I need you." Your other hand tugs at his hair, trying to bring him closer in a desperate manner.

"Should I?" he teases, rubbing small circles around your clit in an excruciatingly slow manner and you think — know — that Jaehyun is going to drive you to insanity.

"Please, please, please—"

The intrusion is sudden and you are overwhelmed. You gasp, the air raspy against your throat before falling. Your hand leaves the wiper to find its place in his shoulder blades, digging your nails into the skin, unbothered by the possibility of cutting through it. 

He presses his thumb on your clit, tapping it slowly, simultaneously and you think you're going delusional. "Jaehyun, oh my fucking heavens."

Jaehyun pumps his finger in and out of you as his thumb rubs furious circles into your clit. He bites at your thigh, kissing them soon after, leaving traces of bruises near to your vulva. He sucks on the skin deliriously, licking the skin to soften before grazing his teeth to oversensitize you. You feel the build up and you squirm against Jaehyun, your eyes watering. 

"Jaehyun, baby," it's a sob that leaves you. "Please."

"I just think my dream came through," he laughs against your bruised skin. "You screaming my name, crying desperately is going to be enough for me to get off now."

Jaehyun adds another finger and you feel overwhelmingly full. The walls stretching out and you catch him mumbling, "So fucking tight and all for me."

He curls them up into you and your back arches slightly at the tingles. You feel Jaehyun slipping his fingers easily into you and the slick of your arousal dripping down your thighs, making a mess. He rubs your walls, his attention also on your enlarged button and your hips gyrate with him, thrusting and chasing after his fingers desperately. 

You feel the euphoric rush coming, creeping through from within and trying to embrace you as a whole and when it's very close to burst, Jaehyun pulls his fingers away, licking them clean with a knowing smirk plastered on his face.

"What? Why?" You cry. "Why did you—"

"Patience is a virtue, baby."

"Fuck you," you swear. You are an emotional wreck with the edging and you want to burst down into tears. So close and now, you feel it fading away.

"I intend on that, baby."

You pout, the tears threatening to spill. You feel vulnerable and Jaehyun coos, "There, there, love. I promised you a good time and I never back out from any of my promises. A man of his words, alright?"

And then, Jaehyun's mouth is on you and you don't expect it. Your body lifts itself up, holding his hair to have a miniscule amount of control. Jaehyun plants soft kisses on your lips, nibbling on them gently before parting them with his tongue. He swipes one big stroke and lets the muscle rest on your hot clit.

"Jaehyun," the words are raspy and you tug at the roots of his hair. His tongue is sinful and you wonder if you are ready to turn dark for him, be everything at his beck and call. Jaehyun chuckles against it and you feel the vibration and the arousal dripping out further. He pushes into you with his tongue and you cover your mouth with your hand, releasing muffled moans. You move your hips against his mouth, his tongue skillfully accessing and licking your inner walls. 

A messy affair at its finest, you feel the same high building up at a pace quicker than you it was possible. You feel it tightening, you core clutching onto his muscular organ as it tries indulging itself deeper. His nose rubs against your neglected clit. He licks a stripe against it before sucking at it, teeth grazing at it sending tingle down your spine that has you hitting the bumpers with the heel of your feet. You are already sensitive from the almost orgasm you had and with all this vigor and undivided attention Jaehyun gives you, you don't notice the two fingers that he thrusts into you.

Your back arches more steeply, your mound hitting him in its influence and your moans are louder, raspier and quicker. You are screaming out Jaehyun's name in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by mountains and the sky that is slowly mixing the colours that had been painted on it earlier.

You see the stars under your eyelids, a white you weren't that familiar with even after living a monochromatic life. It is almost like the flash of a camera but for longer and your legs leave the bumper wrapping around Jaehyun's neck. He is still licking slow stripe, taking in and devouring the rush of juice that squirts out of you. He lets you ride out the high, he lets you leave him breathless as his grip on your thighs do not ease away. Jung Jaehyun does not stop, even when you're quaking, quivering mess, tears spilling from the corner of your eyes and it's almost bordering overstimulation. He leaves you gasping for air, with something stuck in your throat preventing the passage of air and it's difficult to breathe in this rush. 

You don't mind, however. With Jaehyun this close to you, you don't mind being ruined, because as you slowly calm down from your high and while you're being stimulated to borderline insanity, you realise that with Jung Jaehyun far away, your life in color would still seem monochromatic.

Jaehyun pulls away and you look down at him. His mouth glistens in the remains of your orgasm, shining under the bright sun rays. He licks his lips deliriously and you bite hard into your lower lip. You cup his jaws and pull him into a kiss, tasting yourself in his mouth. You don't shy away from prying your hand into his underwear, teasing his cock as you rub your hand over the enlarged shaft slowly. 

You lean forward, biting Jaehyun's ear lobe before muttering, "You're right. The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it."

The chortle that follows is almost demeaning. You tug at the band of his underwear and he pulls it down and away at your request. Jaehyun's not the longest but the girth his cock has makes you gulp and salivate. It's painfully hard and the tip is red, leaking with precum down his cock. You wonder if your hand could wrap around it and how he'd look if you milked him out, teasing him in your hands first before hollowing him out in your mouth, licking the underside and the prominent vein that runs across the shaft.

"Do you have a condom?" Your head tilts and you pray he does. The last thing you really wanted as much as you joked about it is for him to truly leave you high and dry. 

"Wait, the condom is in the glove compartment," Jaeyun tells you and you nod.

As Jaehyun rushes, opening the door and searching through the compartment, you stretch your arms and exclaim, "Bless your secret spot."

"Why? Because you're getting some real good dick here?" He comes back with the foil in his hand. 

"That and," you brush your nose against Jaehyun after he places a soft kiss on your lips before ripping the foil open. "Because the sunrise here is beautiful. It synchronises with your charms. Do you want help with that?"

"No. I'm good," Jaehyun mumbles, putting the condom on himself and you watch. The thought of his cock driving into your cunt dries your throat up, leaving you giddy. He kisses your lips, catching you lower lip between his, tugging at it and an illicit moan leaves you. 

"Could you bend your leg just a little?" You nod. Jaehyun's legs hit the grills as you sling your leg over his shoulder, spreading you open wider than before. His hand grips on the other leg, pressing it hard against the hood. You prop your body slightly upwards and Jaehyun kisses the skin at your acetabulum. He brushes his cock against your cunt and a harsh swear leaves his pretty lips. The tip brushes your clit, tingles running down your spine. Your nails dig into his hand by your side and you gasp.

Jaehyun slides in slowly, letting you get used to his girth and familiarise yourself with it. He pushes it in agonisingly slow and it adds further to the sensuality. The stretch causes you to curl your toes in ecstasy. With your leg over his shoulder, heels digging into the skin by his scapula, the way he is holding you permits him to deeper, sliding in until you can feel him by your gut and his thighs are pressed against your purple bruised ones. He bends forward and you watch Jaehyun.

What Jaehyun is comes from within; it is beautiful and it is raw, unrefined. It's like an ore waiting to be extracted and you want to. His eyes have a mesmerizing chestnut hue and under the bright rays, you see how beautiful the shades of brown his eyes were; enough for you to count the stars in them.

Jaehyun's face is soft and yet so defined, his features molded from granite, flawless and perfect. His nose ended with the perfect curve and his lips are plump and soft, coral shaded and beautiful.

Jaehyun's panting in your ears, the grunt manly. His muscles are tense and the words come out in a low, deep tone, "Fuck, you're swallowing me as a whole."

He kisses your lips, stilling for a while in your wet warmth, whispering against them, "You're beautiful and you take me so well."

He thanks the heavens and whatever being that has chosen you to be his soulmate. He pushes once more to go deeper if it's possible and you moan loudly, fingers digging into his tattooed arm. Jaehyun watches your eyes squeeze shut and he can't believe that you're all for him, made for him just as he was for you. 

You squeeze around him unknowingly and Jaehyun swears under his breath, his grip on your hip tightening. He knows he could cum with you just wrapped around him perfectly with all your warmth. He grits his teeth and pulls out. When he slams into you again, his pubic bone hitting your nether region, balls slapping against your arse, you scream.

Jaehyun picks up a pace. It is fast and hard and has you gripping onto him for the life of yours. Jaehyun is fucking you like he wants to stay deep within you forever if that was a choice, just like he did find a spot — a big one at that — in your heart. 

Your hips move along to match his pace and when your moans get excessive, Jaehyun locks his lips with yours, owning every one of them and making them his. You can feel him twitching against your wall and the whine that leaves you is muffled by him again.

"I want to see you come again," Jaehyun mumbles, pushing into you, jerking you up. "I want to see you come undone because of me." 

Jaehyun lets go of your leg and moves his tattooed hand over your clit. You watch the chamomile flowers that move closer to your mound and it's beautiful. He is beautiful.

He taps on your clit at a steady pace and you fill your mind slowly coming undone, like a pearl necklace ready to snap. His mouth is against your ear, licking a stripe at the cartilage before whispering into it, "Look at you. So fucking beautiful. You're a—" He thrusts into you, hitting a spot that has you shuddering down on him fighting an urge to come undone so quickly, both you and him that Jaehyun has to catch his breath for a second there. "—an angel. A goddess. You're perfect for me. Want to see you come undone under my touch. Want to see you break into a vulnerable mess because of my touch."

Tears spill from the corner of your eyes and it's all too much. Your senses are heightened and you feel Jaehyun's warmth around you perfectly and in you completely. Your hand finds its way back to Jaehyun's hair, tugging at the ones by his nape, digging into the skin by his neck. 

"Please, fuck— please, Jaehyun," you cry. "Want you to fuck me so good. Want you. Want all of you."

Jaehyun grunts, his grip firmer, his stomach quivering and his hips striking, picking up momentum until he's pounding you against the warm hood of the car, the wiper screeching occasionally as it swipes up. Your leg hurts by this and yet you hold tight because of the rapid bursts of pleasure sparking into your system. Jaehyun understands and lets go of your leg, letting it strike gently against the bumper. You wrap your legs around his waist once again, hips canting upwards wildly because you know you're close and you want Jaehyun to know it too.

And he does. Jaehyun wraps his hand around your neck, his forefinger lining your jaw and thumb pressing into the skin. He kisses you, passionate and fiery. Your brain feels fuzzy, the air diminishing and your lungs burning in the absence, yet it's so good. A habit of Jaehyun's that you had learnt to so furiously love; a habit that gets you to feel on a cloud way beyond. 

Your face in this moment is what Jaehyun knows he would be ready to sin for, over and over again. Your eyes hooded, cheeks flushed, face glistening in sweat, lips swollen and red and parted, with moans leaving them so softly that he knows he's ruined for. You are whining, moans leaving your lips one after another in no particular order of vocal range when his cock slams into the same spot that has you losing your mind and it snaps.

"Jaehyun!" It's a desperate prayer, a confession. You come around his cock, the white flash spreading under your eyelids and you're weeping. He sticks to his promise of never leaving you high and dry because here you are, lying on the hood of a car fucked out. Your heart swells and you feel the rushing oxytocin clouding your brain.

Jaehyun continues thrusting into you, chasing after his own orgasm. He still whispers remarks that make you bloom in confidence, "There, baby. You're doing so well. That's my girl." You can tell he is close and so you hold him tight, squeezing around his girth and Jaehyun moans. You kiss his neck, leaving marks on his skin. His hips stutter widely and a deep groan fills your ears. You can faintly feel it as he comes undone in the sheath. It's pulsating, warm and hot. Jaehyun holds himself in you, thrusting slowly and languidly to come down from his high.

"You're everything I ever wanted," he whispers into your ears, kissing your cheek and finally letting go of you. He leaves your cunt, and removes the dirtied sheath, throwing it in an abandoned box nearby. You sit up straight, giggling and leaning against the windshield or the car. Your legs are weak and you wonder if you could walk straight. 

Your phone rings exactly on time but you decide to ignore it. It is in the glove compartment and there is no way you were going to walk in this state to answer a call. Jaehyun stands before you again and this time, you move forward. Using the palm of your hand, you squish his cheeks together and coo at him, while Jaehyun laughs. 

Jaehyun has a box of fine tissues in his hand and he helps you clean up. He's gentle and thorough and you watch him, your eyes gleaming with love.

The sky is blue and bright. The clouds scattered around in perfect spacing. The birds are chirping and it is radiant. This moment seems beautiful. Your phone rings continuously and Jaehyun looks at you.

"Ignore it," you mumble, hugging Jaehyun and mumbling into his neck. "It's not like a life or death situation."

"If you insist."

Your phone pings continuously once the call ends and you groan. Jaehyun laughs, commenting, "Someone seems to be in dire need of your attention."

"I swear to God, if it's Mark Lee, I'm butchering him," you groan in annoyance. 

"Come on, let's go. You should get some sleep for the day, after all," he informs and you nod. Jaehyun pulls you down the hood of the car. Your knees are weak and wobbling before you are firm on your feet. Jaehyun chuckles and the two of you grab your clothes, putting them back on.

And when you get back into the car, settling yourself in the seat, you kiss Jaehyun before he ignites the engine and starts the car. You pull open the glove compartment, searching for your phone and when you do, your presumption is right.

 **Mark Lee [bro #1]:**  
— hoe, where are you? [ **2:45 AM** ]  
— where?? [ **2:46 AM** ]  
— are???? [ **2:46 AM** ]  
— you?????? [ **2:47 AM** ]  
— dID YOU GET KIDNAPPED? [ **3:02 AM** ]  
— oh no! [ **4:13 AM** ]  
— shouldn't have let you go all by yourself. [ **4:49 AM** ]  
— jaehyun isn't picking up either. [ **5:12 AM** ]  
— johnny tells me that the race ended long back [ **5:12 AM** ]  
— are you at his place? [ **5:13 AM** ]  
— or did you go to watch the sunrise together? [ **5:15 AM** ]  
— sunrise lasts for fifteen minutes and you're still not home [ **5:40 AM** ]  
— okay, you're probably fucking like bunnies on steroids. [ **6:12 AM** ]  
— tell jaehyun to use protection. like honestly, i'm too young to be an uncle. [ **6:12 AM** ]

* * *

It's hazy but you can feel it clearly. You're on top of Jaehyun, seated on his lap, grinding against his bone through his denim. Your fingers are digging into his back and his moans are lower than usual, coated with occasional grunts and swear words. 

"You're my baby girl," he tugs at your ear lobe, guiding you as you grind on him. "There, there. That's perfect."

"Jaehyun— Argh, fuck." Your head tilts back, fingers running through your hair as you dry hump the man before you. You push your hair to the side, letting it cover your face occasionally, while you rest your hand on his chest, firm and planted. 

"Y/N," you hear the calling but this isn't the baritone voice you were so familiar with. It was gentle, and something you had so very well categorised in your head as annoying. The figure of Jaehyun before you gets hazier, like a fog and you feel yourself snapping out of this.

If this is a dream, please, can this just continue?

"Y/N, Y/N."

"Please let me stay in this dream land; please. I don't mind astral projection either. Let me not wake up from this." You're mumbling to yourself, trying to hold onto the fading Jaehyun and the laughter from the faraway is clearer and you know you'll snap awake anytime soon. 

"Y/N, wake up. I swear to God, like honestly, what did I ever do to deserve this?" 

You throw your pillow at him as soon as Jaehyun fades away in your head and you are aware of your surroundings. 

Fucking Mark Lee, argh.

"Stop cockblocking me even in my dreams, Lee," you whine and Mark groans in disgust.

"You are horrible," he mumbles. "Can you sit up already, Y/N?"

You whine loudly, kicking Mark's thighs with your feet before sitting up and hugging the pillow by your side. 

"What do you want?" You glare, eyes groggy as you rub it furiously.

"Besides the obvious concern that it's past lunchtime and you should perhaps eat something so that you don't starve," he raises an eyebrow questioningly but continues, "I'm going over to Hyuck's place for few days."

"What? Your sunshine?" You snap awake at that. "He's in town?"

"He came back to town two days ago," he shrugs, ignoring the teasing. "Thought I'd stay with him for a while and catch up."

"Oh," you smile. "Tell him to wire me the payment. The arsehat hasn't done that yet."

"For the three paintings he bought?" 

You nod, "And for that monochrome self portrait."

"Ah, yes, that one," Mark claps his hand. "Like honestly, Hyuck wouldn't shut up about how good it compliments his new house. Says that something finally at par to his face value is in the building."

"Of course Hyuck told that," you roll your eyes. "Tell him I missed him too and that he should drop by before he leaves for Japan."

"I will," Mark notes. He pulls the blankets and folds them neatly, placing them by the sides, gesturing at you to get up.

"Leftovers are plated," he speaks, robotically. "You may bring Jaehyun over —"

"Yes!"

"— if you promise that you guys would refrain from fucking around like bunnies at every spot in the house and just stick to doing that in your room."

"What do you take me for?" Your hand slaps your chest for dramatic effect and your mouth opens wide. 

"A sex crazed idiot."

"Well," you shrug. "Can't deny that."

"You're hopeless," Mark facepalms and you laugh, clutching the pillow tighter. "Anyhow, I'll leave now." 

He hugs you tight and you smile into the security that Mark's hold always gave you, mumbling, "Why does it feel like I'm leaving my single mother for a while so that she can happily date her boyfriend without her son around?"

"You're weirder than I thought."

Mark chuckles and lets go, grabbing the spare keys and walking out the door. 

At least now, you are sure to get that payment due from Lee Donghyuck.

* * *

You meet up with Jaehyun that night at the same parking lot where their races take place. It's a little more crowded than usual and you look around to catch Jaehyun.

"You're wearing my jacket," the baritone voice that you had fallen so in love with cuts through and halts your search. You turn back and watch Jaehyun wear another leather jacket that is not similar to the one of his that you are wearing right now.

"Of course," you fold your arms. "I'm going to put this to good use, for sure. It would be a pity not to."

He pulls you in for a hug, your back bending to look him in the eyes and he is smiling, like a dork. His dimples are on display and you stretch your hands forward to poke at it.

"I'm still envious of your face, dude," you pout, your lower lip pushed forward and Jaehyun bends down to place a peck on it. You pout more, scrunching your nose as you whine, "Don't act cute, mister."

"That's because you're acting cute."

"Am not."

"So are."

"You guys are disgustingly sweet," Doyoung's voice echoes and you turn your head to look for him. The lean man is standing in an oversized tee tucked into dark blue denims, sporting a very evident frown on his face. "It reminds me of how single I am." 

Jaehyun, upon hearing his words, bends forward to nuzzle his nose into your clavicle, blowing raspberries and you laugh out loud. Doyoung rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow at your soulmate.

Seconds later, Jaehyun pulls back and kisses your forehead. He talks to Doyoung about the race and how his car needs a few add ons and you watch him. You watch Doyoung joke around Jaehyun and Jaehyun jokingly hit him in his arms. It's a haphazard duo but you're glad Jaehyun has someone as mature and real as Doyoung by his side. 

You are caught up in your happy bubble of thoughts and your attention on Taeyong, running around taking bets; a man in his early thirties placing his entire monthly paycheck on one of these racers. You watch a swarm of people brood around the cars and marvel at them.

"Y/N, babe," Jaehyun brings your attention back and your head jolts suddenly.

"Yeah?" 

"Do you want to be up close and personal? I'd be happy if you were by the racer's area."

You agree. Your legs had always been jittery and you were always a big mess watching Jaehyun race and by the fact that maybe being up close could bring some help, if alone any confidence to him, you didn't mind being here. Not that you are still not a big nervous wreck before all of Jaehyun's races.

Doyoung leans against the wall by the racer's area, scraping the cement and swiping it away from underneath his nail. He turns to Jaehyun, gives him a thumbs up and shouts, "Win this and drinks are on me, big boy."

The wait for Jaehyun to start feels longer than in any of the races, the person before him taking his time on the course. You cannot see his face in the low lighting, but from the driver’s side of his car, you spot hands clenching and unclenching on the wheel. Is he nervous, you wonder. 

You observe a lot more now that you are closer to the tracks. Engine humming, Jaehyun's accelerator hits the floor as soon as Taeyong's arms drop, signalling the start of the race. They use a digital timing system, one that starts and stops as soon as the racers cross the line and you realise the amount of money that is actually spent into all of this. 

He makes a good record, Doyoung tells you. He informs you that Jaehyun finds the places where people went wrong during their drive and mostly always completes the course without error. He weaves in and out between the obstacles, the complete control he has over his car inspiring awe in the crowd and in you. 

Your legs are still quivering in worry. You believe it never will stop. Anxiety continues to build in you but you'll support — because this is what makes Jaehyun the happiest. And so you cheer and holler for him, Doyoung watching you with his lips curving up slowly. 

You also find yourself being curious and attentive to every detail. Jaehyun is right, you agree; there is a beauty to this as you watch something so fast yet with minor details that changes everything. You grow silent as Jaehyun heads towards the troublesome turn, the one Doyoung tells you about, in the midpoint of the track. He slides, car straightening up at the final curve and perfectly ricocheting out of the drift.

As he comes back around, car flying towards the end of the track, you forget to breathe. Maybe because it’s Jaehyun but it seems like he’s making good time, his portion of the race feeling shorter than the other competitors. You watch the curves and the speed at which the automobile glides through and it's a scary thought that ascends you. 

One minor detail that goes wrong and everything could be done for.

Jaehyun crosses the line at the very time of your thoughts, his time displayed on the neon screen.

0.36 seconds faster than the one behind him in a car brighter than the fiery red of the midday sun.

He has won. Jaehyun wins.

"He won," Doyoung pushes himself away from the wall, lollipop in his mouth as he pushes it to the side to speak to you. "You should perhaps go and congratulate him."

"Nah," you hold Jaehyun's jacket closer to you. You watch the swarm of people surrounding Jaehyun, congratulating him. Obvious enough, you feel like you don't fit into this scene. "I'll probably congratulate him later on."

There's chaos that ensues almost soon after. Your face morphs into one of confusion and then, you hear it. It's faint but it's loud enough for everyone to be on their toes and running to the nearest cars. The glaring sirens of the police cars seem fast approaching and your heart is in your throat. 

Doyoung's quick, shouting at you, pointing his lollipop at Jaehyun's car, "Get into his car. He's coming this way. I'll hop onto Taeyong's. You'll be hiding out in one of the alleys. Jaehyun knows. Don't panic."

It's a universal rule that when one tells you not to panic, you do the exact opposite. You hyperventilate. Jaehyun's car is in front of you by the next blink of your eyes and he's shouting, "Get in. Quick."

You run, opening the car door and jumping in it. Jaehyun presses on the gas even before you can shut the door completely. His jaw is locked tight, his lips pressed tight, his eyebrows furrowed together and you know now isn't the moment but he looks beyond beguiling. You look through the rear mirror and see the blinding red and blue lights on the street.

Jaehyun's fast. You're holding on to the sides of your seat, looking straight ahead. You want to scream. Months back, you would have never expected to be here, by Jaehyun's side, running away from the cops. Months back, Mark was still laughing at you for being prude; fuck— you were laughing at yourself for being so uptight and yet here you are.

Is this the adrenaline rush they craved?

You are stiff, too stiff, worried that one slight movement might lead everything to destruction. It's not long before Jaehyun pulls up in a very dark and narrow lane and you wonder where you are. Your fingers are digging into the leather of his jacket you are wearing and you breathe in, deep and heavy. Jaehyun stops the ignition and looks at you out of concern. 

"Hey," he calls out for you gently and you look at him, lips quivering in slight fear. "Are you okay?"

"Does this happen a lot?"

"Occasionally, yeah," he sighs. "I didn't want you to experience this. I've managed to outrun the police most of the time." 

He cups your face and your eyes fall onto the white bandages on the back of his hand. Your mind must have been so caught up that you hadn't noticed this earlier that night. They stop at the chamomiles and you stare, "Are you hurt?"

"No," he blushes under the lights from that one street lamp by the end of the road. "I got a new tattoo."

"You did," you squeal. This conversation could mayhaps take your mind off the present situation and ease you. "What is it?"

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes," You nod. "Only if the hours required have passed for you to pull away that bandage."

He smiles, carefully removing it as gently as possible and when he does, you gasp, eyes flooding with tears and your heart in your throat. Your birth flower in color that begins by the side of the thumb slowly creeps its way to meet the black chamomiles on his arm, the colours blending with the grey and black.

"Jae," the words leave your mouth dry, ready to let your tears spill rather than the delicate words. 

"I wanted to," he mumbles, tracing the tattoo lightly. The redness is prominent and the tattoo needs to recover but you are so charmed by it that you can't help yourself from taking his hand in yours and bringing it close to your mouth. You huff out air and place a gentle and light kiss at the juncture of the union of the two flowers. 

"It's beautiful," you speak against it and he laughs.

"I knew you'd like it. Though, I thought I'd be able to show this off in better situations."

You hold his hand tightly in yours, letting your head slump against his shoulder as you look at the yellow light beaming from the lamp. Jaehyun hums to the sweetest song you know and you shut your eyes, letting the baritone voice take you to a mystical place just as he did. 

The prominent feeling of this being an alternate universe lingers on within you with passing dreams and weird recollection, but if it were, you'd easily choose this to be the better of two — because it has the one thing you're so afraid to lose now, Jung Jaehyun.

* * *

"Did you bring Jaehyun home already?" Mark judges you through the phone and you roll your eyes. You stretch your legs and turn on the television.

"I didn't. Maybe I should, and maybe I will, only to fuck him in your bed."

"That's a weird kink you've got there, Y/N," he laughs hesitantly. "Though I'm not judging you and will have you clean my room."

Your eyebrows quirk upwards and you scroll through Netflix to find the perfect show to watch. You respond to Mark meanwhile, "How's Hyuck doing?"

You hear the loud, chirpy voice — distant and afar — through the speaker and you smile; an automatic pre-installed reaction to this boy. 

"Y/N," Donghyuck screams and then, you can almost hear him pout. "Why didn't you come to visit me?"

"She's on a quest to woo and bed her soulmate," Mark states and you scream profanities at the other boy. He chuckles, "It's true."

"Not all of us are lucky to be born with our soulmate right next door," you sneer at Mark and you can hear Donghyuck place a big, fact kiss on Mark's cheek, hopefully, through the phone. "And here we go again. This is exactly why I don't come along with Mark, Hyuck. Too much PDA."

"But if you came, Mark and I could have held a whole concert for you," his voice hints at the times you, Mark and Hyuck shared together, a bleak of memory that you remember like you've lived through it and yet it feels like you haven't.

"Damn it, Hyuck," you mumble. "Damn you, and your annoying Mark."

"You love us," Mark sniggers and you cough. You turn the television off after having found it too difficult to choose anything. Luckily, the doorbell rings exactly at that time.

"That must be Jaehyun," Mark hints and your voice breaks as you scream, "What?"

You look down at your attire. You are clad in an oversized white t-shirt of Mark's with some shorts. Your face is a mess and your hair is barely tied into a proper bun. 

"I wonder why he rang the doorbell," Mark ponders and you wish you could kill him through the phone. "I gave him the password to the lock."

"You told someone the way to enter our house?"

"It's your boyfriend," he laughs. "Stop making it so dramatic. Why? Do you look uglier than usual?"

"Uh, yes."

Donghyuck is in the background, laughing. You can almost imagine him holding his abdomen and falling over. Mark tries telling him to keep it down but he fails.

"Y/N, Jaehyun's probably not dressed date appropriate either. I told him to come spend some time with you because you'd never walk out of the house or invite anyone. You'd just spend your time being a sad, emo anime girl."

"That was the plan," you drop the phone after putting it on speaker. The doorbell rings again and you jump up, rushing to the sink to wash your face and tie your hair up. If Jaehyun has to see you like this and if this is how pathetic fate is, so be it.

"I'm being a good wingman. Anyhow, stay safe," Mark tries to bid adieu. Donghyuck in the background yells, "I love you, Y/N."

"Hyuck tells that he loves you. Y/N, make the best of it and live a little." The boy wouldn't have said this had he known you going to the race on the day he left. "Don't keep Jaehyun waiting. Bye." And he hangs up even before you could say your farewell.

You sigh and rush to the door, opening it. You find Jaehyun standing with his hand rubbing the back of his head, wearing a black oversized t-shirt and cargo pants. 

"This is probably sudden," he mumbles. "Mark told me you were lonely and you were drowning in sadness."

That fucker, you groan.

"I wasn't," you respond meekly. "But now that you're here, I know a great way to spend time."

Jaehyun's laugh echoes in the hall of the corridor and then into your apartment as you hold him by his hand and pull him into your safe space. You notice a paper bag in his hand and you shoot a prolonged glance at that.

"It's ice cream. I thought you were sad sad."

You take a leap to hug Jaehyun, your arms wrapping around his shoulder joints, snuggling into your chest and your boyfriend's laughing, his hand rubbing your hair and placing a kiss on top of your head.

"I want to paint," you announce after pulling back. "Do you want to be my canvas?"

You never expected Jaehyun to respond this quickly. His hands are on your shoulders and he lowers himself to meet your eyes. There's an enthusiasm within him and Jaehyun seems so excited that you wonder if you'd be able to do a good job.

"Or we could paint together?"

And then his eyes are fixated on the teal bottle that's hung over your neck. His eyes turn glassy and you wonder why, following his gaze.

You had passed by the florist a few days back — to be precise, two days after the last race. The nice neighbor downstairs asked if you could pick up her flowers and you did. Pretty and small chamomile flowers were in bloom in the store and you knew you wanted to keep some with you, close to your chest and always as a gentle reminder, that he'll be there and he is here to stay.

Jaehyun lifts the bottle up carefully, watching the chamomile petals and flowers placed delicately into the teal glass case handed to you by your mother. 

You smile and turn at once Jaehyun's hands drop from the pendant, announcing, "To the art room!" Before you can take a step, Jaehyun's arms snake around your waist from behind, his head dropping into the crook of the neck as he places a soft kiss and then nuzzles his nose further into your soft skin.

It's a whisper. Almost as if he wishes he could have told this to you when you were half asleep or when you were drunk. It's a whisper that's strong enough to plant itself in your heart and it's a whisper that wrecks you and you can't seem to respond.

"I love you."

You snuggle into the side of his face with yours, your hair tied up loosely coming undone and falling on his shoulders. Your heart leaps and you know you want to say it back but is it too soon? 

Jaehyun doesn't seem to mind the silence, or so you choose to believe. He holds you in his arms, a small exchange of the love between the two of you and he's happy he has you in his arms today. He'll be happy every single day from now when he has you in his arms, like a charm made just for him.

"We should start painting soon. It'll be a long night," you whisper and he nods, a slight whine escaping his lips upon hearing your words. 

Your art room is your safe haven. It has seen you breakdown and stumble and fall and weep and spending this moment with Jaehyun here thrills you. Jaehyun sits on the chair you've pulled out for him. 

"Baby, can we not do this?"

You frown. Jaehyun pulls you into his lap and you push the hair that falls before your eyes. You try your best to make your voice not sound disappointed, "Do you not like this? I get that it can get pretty lethargic with you just sitting while I paint your back but I really wanted to make art with the one I loved."

"No, no," he's quick to cover up. "I didn't mean it like that. I wanted you to be involved. I want us to be involved and I want to make art. I want to show how much I love you and I want it as a proof through art."

Your eyebrows quirk upwards and your hands are flat on Jaehyun's chest as you push back, "What are you insinuating?"

His face turns to the side, gaze on the corners and eyes trailing towards the Love And Paint kits you have. He looks back at you with a slight pout and having pursed his lips, he brings you closer to him, tugs at the skin underneath your ear before letting go and whispering huskily, "Can we? Please? I want to make art with you."

"When you look at me like that, I can't exactly say no," you laugh. He catches your lips, pulling you in for a kiss. 

"If we're going to do this, we're going to do this well," you let go of his hold, and get off of his lap. "And by well —" You walk to the corner of the room grabbing the kit and dangling it in your hold. "— I mean, I'm going to give you the best sex of your life and you're going to give me a masterpiece."

You throw the kit at Jaehyun who catches it effortlessly. Jaehyun spreads the wide plastic foil over the ground neatly before placing the white wide canvas over it. He sits back on the chair as you guide him to do so and he listens. You remove the white t-shirt slowly as you prance back towards your soulmate. 

"You look like you're going to give me a lap dance and I'm not even going to object," his voice is airy and you laugh, stopping mid track in your seductive strutting. He sits with his legs apart properly and you jump onto his lap, your legs dangling on the sides, toes touching the ground. 

"Too bad your girlfriend can't dance for shit," you peck his nose. The way his lips lifted upward. The way his one dimple crinkles. The way his teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow his happiness gives. His smile is a ray of sunshine, and I am a sunburn. Ready to howl in the effect he brings upon but ready to succumb because he is worth more than everything you have achieved.

You lower yourself on him, his half hard being rubbing against your crotch and you move against it. Jaehyun's head tilts back at the sudden, unexpected friction. You tug at his lower lip with yours before letting go and telling, "But I can grind on you like a goddess."

His thumb is on your hip bone, drawing out perfect circles over and over again. Jaehyun moans — unfiltered, raw words that spew out along with those epiphanic whispers — and he begs for you as he bucks into you, every time you move your clothed core over his growing bulge. 

Your hand moves under his shirt, tracing the lines and grooves of his abs before tugging the black shirt away. Jaehyun complies and helps you out. His hands grasp on your hip bones and bring you further down onto him. You gasp at the fiction and your head drops forward, resting on Jaehyun's shoulder. Your core tightens unknowingly, circling his growing bulge and feeling yourself grow wetter by every passing second.

Your voice is trembling. You can feel the sensation in your centre, spreading and vibrating through your whole body. You hold onto Jaehyun's shoulder tighter than you already were. Your brain is slowly releasing oxytocin and endorphins and you feel blissful.

However, that's not your plan. You get down from Jaehyun's lap and take a stride backwards. Jaehyun whines, holding onto your arm reluctantly. 

"Can you sit on the canvas?" 

The left corner of his lips perk up. It's exhilarating and he considers this to be one of the best things he has done with a lover. He nods. He stands up and you halt him.

"Pants off, pretty boy."

"All this authoritarian talks and I swear to God, I wouldn't mind you dominating this arse one day." Jaehyun comments and it's a joke in this moment that he wishes would happen. 

"Not today," you laugh, clutching your stomach and throwing a wink at your boyfriend. "Not today."

Jaehyun removes his cargo pants and on your command, his boxers too. He sits with his legs folded on the white canvas and watches you, take three white ceramic bowls closer to the white cotton canvas. He crawls towards your squatted form and observes how you pour the organic paints — aquamarine teal, carmine red and coral pink. 

"Those are pretty colors," he adds in and you turn to look at him. You dip your index finger into the bowl of red paint, swirling your finger in a circle before lifting it up and drawing a heart in the centre of his chest.

"Those are the colors I think that define our relationship or what we, individually, are in this relationship."

You lift the teal slightly and pour it gently over his shoulders. The paint drips as a mess over his chest and in a straight line on his arms before they fall onto the white canvas in drops. Your hand grips on that arm as you crawl on top of Jaehyun and sit on his lap.

"Teal for reliability, peace and tranquility. You've a hidden artist within you and you bring the best out of me."

Your hips gyrate over his cock that is hard and the girth is thick just as you have known. Jaehyun tugs at his lower lips as his hand grabs at the canvas. The teal paint underneath spreads messily over the white cotton canvas.

Your hand reaches for the red paint and you drip it over his chest heavily. The paint also falls on the white canvas, splashing and you giggle. You crawl back and kneel as you watch the paint dripping down Jaehyun. You remove your shorts and your underwear, throwing them to some corner of your art room. 

"You bleed red. Red is assertive, daring, determined, impulsive, and exciting," Your palm is pressed against his chest, on the paint and you spread it over the surface. "Red represents physical energy, lust, passion, and desire. It symbolizes action, confidence, and courage. Everything you are and everything you trigger in me. You make me want to sin. You make me want to be bad, just for you."

"Y/N," the whine sounds painful and you notice how Jaehyun's cock twitches and begs to be touched. "Just touch me already, please."

"But I am touching you already," you snigger and Jaehyun shuts his eyes, wrinkles forming by the for ers indicating how hard he has pressed it shut.

When Jaehyun opens his eyes minutes after, he sees your face hovering over his, your hands dipped in the pink paint. You cup his face, drag your thumb over the corner of his lips and kiss them. 

You mumble against the corner of his lips, "And I'm pink. It's innocence meets lust. You drive me to insanity, fill my thoughts and all I can do is crave for you. You give me hope that I'm worth it and I can be it for you. You make me feel like a goddess."

"Ah, fuck it," Jaehyun swears under his breath and he pulls you close to him. Your clothed core pressing onto his thick cock. His mouth comes crashing on yours, his body against yours as the paint gets on your lingerie and your skin. 

Jaehyun's hands dip into the bowl of pink paint that is the closest to him and they slide down your body, feeling every curve and every mark before his hands land on your breasts, squeezing them. He unhooks your bra and throws them away before spreading the pink paint over your breasts. You moan into his mouth of which Jaehyun captures — every single one of them — and makes it his. 

He pulls away and looks at you. Your lips, plump and parted, tongue resting on your lower lip, eyelids half open and covered in pink paint — he knows this is his favorite look of yours. He asks your permission to remove your shorts and underwear and upon approval, he helps you out of it.

You look down at the valley of your breasts and your stomach and you notice the paints mixing — the teal, red and pink forming an art on your bodies and slowly on the canvas. 

Jaehyun gets reckless and spills the paint — first, teal and then, red and then, pink — in discontinuous lines all over the two of you and you watch him in awe.

You also watch Jaehyun's cock for a while, it twitching with every unadulterated thought of his. Your mouth is parched and your tongue pokes out through the seams of your lips, running across the expanse of your lower lip and wetting it. 

You reach forward to take him in your hand — the link of his head looks so inviting that you couldn't stop yourself. Jaehyun's hands roam up your arms, his thumb carressing the underside of your breasts before they’re resting on each of your shoulders. He grips at the tense muscles of your shoulders, the mixture of teal and red, spreading over your back. 

“You’re tense,” He vocalizes, a glance of worry that fills his eyes. 

“You’re fucking large, fuck,” You shoot back, eyes wide and mouth salivating at the heaviness in your grasp. 

It’s pretty, with the paint threatening to spill over but it doesn't, just coating his happy trail and looking so deliriously inviting as you swipe a thumb over the head and Jaehyun hisses above you. When you look up at him, his dark eyes are speared to your movements, teeth gritted. He needs to know of your movements, of your plans, your ideas. And yet, at this moment, with you hovering over him, he can't seem to be more than thrilled over how excited he is like a little pubescent boy. You begin moving your hands up and down his length.

“You can take it in your mouth, can’t you?” He gets cocky, throwing an air of pride around and you raise your right eyebrow as you look up at him. The tone in his voice insinuates a challenge and your ears nearly perk in interest, the competitive, overachieving spirit in you coming alive. 

Of course, you can take him in your mouth. You weren't merely going to take him in your mouth, you were going to give him the best head he's ever had. 

You lean forward, Jaehyun's broad hands leaving the expanse of your shoulders to slide up the sides of your head, getting the paint to stick to your hair. Your whine turns to laughter. His fingers comb your hair back, pulling it into a makeshift ponytail. Ah, so Jaehyun likes having the reins still, you ponder. The movement flexes the muscles on his inked biceps and as you look up from your point, you can't help but find him incredibly attractive.

It's like a child waiting for his favorite toy. Jaehyun watches you and is all too eager, his hand on your hair a bit tighter than it was a second back. The flat of your wet tongue sticks out to lick around the rim of his hot head. He fights back a groan, choking and sputtering, grip on your hair tightening. You stretch your mouth as wide as you can, hollowing it, experimentally which leads profanities spilling from his pretty mouth, even though it's a discomfort to your movement as you engulf the whole of his head with your tongue. Deep down you did wonder if this was actually possible. Jaehyun inhales a sharp breath, fingers threaded into your hair, massaging the scalp when you relax around him as he eases you down to take more of him.

You wrap your lips around the velvet tip, beginning a slow suction. Your tongue licks around the base, pulling up a fat stripe over the throbbing, prominent vein. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Jaehyun mumbles, shifting on the canvas, paint spreading and smearing as he watches you. “Open wider, please, baby.” 

You do as he has asked of you. Your jaw is already sore and the joints ache from the girth of his head alone. He pushes his hips off the canvas in the slightest without your awareness; his grip on your hair is strong as he thrusts more of himself into your mouth, your lips wet around his length.

The teeth do not graze over the skin of his cock and you try your best for it to be pleasurable for him as your fingers tighten around his length before you start to twist your wrists — with a click of your gliding joint — and continue sucking. Jaehyun is careful to be gentle with you, very tenderly urging his cock to fill more of your mouth. You feel the care and passion as he pats your hair with his paint-smeared hands, cooing sweet nothing out loud. It shocks you when you feel the blunt of his head hit the cap of your airway, eliciting a gag.

Jaehyun's eyes widens, the reaction from you exciting him as you feel him twitching in your mouth. He pulls out barely before he’s pushing back in, teeth gritted and eyes focused. Jaehyun watches you taking him so well and he knows it's a sight to behold — your pretty lips wrapping around his length, taking him so well as if your mouth was made for him, crafted to perfection. It's just as pretty as it was when he stuffed you to the fullest on top of his precious car. 

Another gag rumbles out of you as you fight the reflex. The vibrations against his member is felt and he grips on your hair tightly, pulling you into him, your nose rubbing against his pruned pubic hair. Your finger trails the underside of his shaft before rolling his balls between your fingers. The time round, it is Jaehyun that moans your name so loud that you're sure your neighbors have heard the two of you. His hips stutter in shallow thrusts into your mouth and you feel the sting of tears threatening to blur your vision as you oppose your gag reflex.

The sounds of your gagging bounces off the walls of your bedroom, followed by the deep moans and sighs spilling through Jaehyun's lips as he fucks your mouth. Each thrust of his hips causes the head of his cock to push past your airway, your throat constricting and eliciting a groan from him.

You release your hold around his length, fingers thickly coated in your own saliva and barely dried paint as you find purchase of the flesh of his thighs. Your mouth is stretched as wide as you can physically make it and tears roll down your cheek continuously, while you willingly take him completely in your mouth. You look up through the flutters of your eyelashes, enthralled to see the Adam’s apple in Jaehyun's throat bob up and down while his head is thrown back in pleasure and his hand is guiding you over his shaft, your mouth moving and maintaining a constant rhythm.

Jaehyun pulls your head back; his cock comes out from your mouth with a light ‘pop’ followed by you gasping for air. The year stains are prominent in the shallow lighting of the room and you look around at the canvas around you that is slowly being filled with marks in teal, red and pink. 

Using his hold on your hair, he jerks your hair back so you’re forced to look up at him. "This is a fucking sight to behold. Would frame it if I had the opportunity," he groans. Jaehyun hungrily latches his lips onto yours — after chasing yours in a hurry — sloppy, messy and wet but neither of you seem to mind it.

"Why did you pull back?" Your words barely fall and Jaehyun sniggers at your worn out expression. "You didn't —"

"Need to be inside you," he mutters and it almost sounds like a growl. It's animalistic and Jaehyun pushes you back, your body touching the white canvas and the paint drizzled everywhere around. You feel it on your body and you're excited. 

Jaehyun's lips find home in the crevices of your neck as he lays delicate kisses over the surface of your paint covered skin. Your hands are gripping on the canvas, paint smearing over you and the white sheet underneath the two of you.

"You're so addictive," his mouth trails down and hovers over your breast before he takes the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, tapping at the apex for stimulation. You think you'll go crazy every time he does this — every time he makes you feel special. He trails down, dragging his lips against your skin, coating the base with pink paint. His nose nudges at your pubic mound and you gasp, hand covering your mouth.

"Spread your legs, baby," he commands and you did as you are told. It's an instinct to please Jaehyun, to see him smile — to see him smile for you. Grinning, he grabs you by the calves, his blunt nails digging into the vast skin, and pulls you closer to him. You turn your head to see how lovely the paint slides down with you; the teal mixing with the red and pink in a way you didn't know would complement all three of them so well. Jaehyun kneels and bends just in front of your sex, and without another word, dives right into it, tongue darting out to lick a long, thick stripe from your center to your clit, causing you to shiver. Your left hand finds its way back to his hair after grabbing at his shoulder intermittently. Jaehyun simpers to himself, overwhelmed by how well your body reacts to him and just him. 

You felt the thickness of his tongue lapping up your seeping wetness, which in turn causes a rush of arousal to leak and drip down your ass and all over the paint filled canvas — your masterpiece along with Jaehyun. Your fingers instinctively tighten around his hair and you pull him closer to your cunt. He groans, hands gripping your thighs tightly — the paint smearing all over your skin and around you — locking your legs in place.

Burying himself further, his tongue dips deep inside you, nose nuzzling and rubbing against your clit with every thrust. His eyes are piercing and fixated on the rise and fall of your chest and the beautiful splashes of paint around the two of you as he eats you out with fervor. 

"I doubt I'll ever get bored of eating you out. It's fucking divine," Jaehyun mumbles against your slit and the vibrations have your core clutching onto nothing. You mewl, unable to stop yourself from wriggling within his hold, the grip on his hair tightening.

Your walls grasps around his tongue, pulling him further into you as he laps up every single drop of your arousal, passionate as if it were an aphrodisiac. One of his hands travels upwards to latch itself on your breast, hands momentarily falling onto the white canvas to grab some paint before mixing it as he messily touches you, squeezing gently as if anchoring himself to you, soft and reassuring.

“Jaehyun,” you moaned softly, your voice trembling over the sensations that ride into you, toes curling. He responds to your calling, withdrawing from you slowly, planting soft and gentle kisses to your inner thighs, over the almost dried paint.

“Yes, baby?”

“Fingers, please. I need your fingers.”

He chuckles at your desperation. His hand on your breast moves lightly across the skin of your stomach, tingles rushing down your spine and his short nails leaving goosebumps in their path. You squeeze your eyes shut and Jaehyun seizes the opportunity to slide two fingers into you easily with his other hand, taking you by surprise. Arching your back off the canvas, your lips release out a long, drawn out moan as his fingers curl knuckle-deep inside you. Your mind is fuzzy and you cannot think straight but the euphoric rush you are floating in stimulates your heart to beat quicker and you are living the best in this moment.

“Shit," your hand moves around trying to find something to grip on really hard. "Oh, fuck, that’s good, so fucking good." It finally rests on his scapula, your grip tight on it. "Jae, baby, please give me more — ah, more,” you beg, toes curling at the slow, sensual pace Jaehyun had decided on, his fingers are being slowly dragged out, rubbing against the walls and discovering every spot of yours. He kisses your inner thigh, lightly nipping at the supple skin. 

"You’re so needy,” he teases with a tiny chortle, raising his eyebrow at your form. You respond with a huff and a jerk of your leg, before pulling them apart wider. Laughing, he kisses the same spot again, turning it into a dark purple bruise that compliments the teal and red paint around. "It's flattering, don't worry."

You laugh, feeling a third finger of his sliding in carefully. You take a deep breath, “I know. It's a talent.”

With a smile, Jaehyun bends down to attach his lips to your clit, fingers still curling inside you as his tongue brings you to heaven and back just as he has always promised. Slowly, intimately, he eats you out with leisure, not even thinking about the passage of time, or even bothering with his surroundings. You move your body to match your need for him and to satiate it. There's a growing feeling of content that you know this is the best of both worlds — you have Jaehyun and you get to paint.

Soon enough, the promise of an orgasm begins to manifest and build within you as a strong tightness within your lower regions, creeping into your abdomen, ever growing with every passing second. Jaehyun's steady rhythm is strong enough to carry it over the edge and as your climax looms closely, your hips rock and gyrate slightly against his face, his fingers plunging deeply as it rubs and presses against that one spot that has you seeing stars in a blanket of darkness.

“I’m close,” you gasp for air, panting heavily. Without hesitation, he increases the speed of his thrusts, long fingers stretching you wide, occasionally spreading apart and stretching your core, preparing you for his cock. You bite your lower lip and burst the skin, the copper taste of blood filling your mouth but you are oblivious as the pleasure courses through you and your walls clench around him.

“Are you going to cum for me, baby? All for me?” Jaehyun murmurs against your core, tongue flicking your clit rapidly. You nod and respond with a whine, gripping his hair in your reach tighter than you already were with your hand. He loves how you react when you're close. Your body moves on its own will, chasing after something in reach. He loves how you tug at his hair harshly and try to keep your sanity. Jaehyun's eyes close in order to allow himself to focus on your taste as he brings you to your orgasm.

And then, you come; pleasure spreading through your entire body as your clit throbs under his touch. You squirm under his strong grip on your coxal bones and your legs squeeze around his head while he laps up your release. The pace of his fingers slows down as he helps you to ride out your high. You are screaming profanities and Jaehyun's name like it's a mantra that's helping you stay stable. Droplets of sweat coat your skin and it helps the paint shine, the teal turning a beautiful aquamarine in the small light.

"Going to make love to you," he mumbles as he hovers over you, catching your lips in for a kiss, his tongue licking a stripe over your lower lip before slipping into your mouth. It's soft and delicate, as if he were holding a piece of glass. You worry if it's a temporary madness for a second, but that's when it hits you.

You and Jaehyun were two ordinary people. Two people that could fade away in the passage of time but you'll be happy when you do so, because you've been loved and you have loved with the entirety of heart and soul and for now, this is enough. He is enough. Jung Jaehyun is more than enough.

"I'm going to love you so much and this canvas will be the result. I'm going to love you so much that you cannot pull away from me," Jaehyun's voice is husky and your heart fills with sentiments before you groan at the feeling of his cock brushing against your slit and hitting your clit.

"Fuck, I love you so much," he whispers into your ear and plunges into you. You scream Jaehyun's name out loud, holding onto him as your body jolts. However, he moves out slowly, dragging his cock out at an excruciating pace that has you hold onto him for the life of yours. 

It's soft and passionate, like emotions spread out on a paper, like the first snow that falls or the cherry blossoms that rain pink. He cups your face and locks his gaze with yours as he thrusts into you again slowly, grunting under his breath. He kisses you, like a snowflake touching your lips at first. He draws the kiss out, trying to memorize everything of yours in his head. 

"Jaehyun, yes," you moan when he hits that spot that has you seeing wonders. Your hand wraps around his neck as if you were slow dancing with him. Jaehyun kisses you, angling your face and swallowing every single one of your moans.

His hand trails down your body, squeezing your breast and playing with your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. The emotions intoxicate you more than Jaehyun's actions — his confession and his slow pace to show you how much he loves you — have you begging for him to devour you. 

Slow in the way he moulds himself against you, his lips moving against yours just as he is as a whole against you, the groans that echo in his chest falling into your mouth. When you break away, Jaehyun chases it, pink petal lips not wanting to lose the taste of your tongue on his, just wanting to delve in it forever and more. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun pants, pressing a kiss against the corner of your lips and into the heat of your skin, hips slowly picking up momentum that is still paced out well as he drills you into the canvas, the paints on your body printing against the canvas and spreading the ones on it. You can’t help but claw at his back, hold him tight and close to you, keeping you warm as you take the relentless thrusts helplessly, his name slipping from your tongue seamlessly.

“Jae, fuck!” 

The curve of his cock hits a spot that has your vision blurring, the knot in your gut pulls tautly. You can feel it building up again, now a lot bigger than before. He presses another kiss to your cheek, mumbling something underneath his breath that you don’t hear over the sound of your lewd meeting. You gaze down and watch in awe of how well you devour his being completely. You brush the thought of another confession aside, nerves sparking under the piston of his hips. It’s soft and drawn out, yet it hits hard, and precisely and has you breaking down slowly with every thrust, just like you prefer it to be. 

You know Jaehyun is holding back and that the two of you needed this. You want all of him. All of it. Every single thing he has to offer. You pull him into you for a hard kiss that you plant on his mouth, dragging your fingertips down his back. The nails on his back dig deep, but from the groan he lets out, you know Jaehyun likes that. You've known it for a while. His hips falter, a rough groan tumbling from his mouth as he pushes into you deeply. Your head falls back and hits the canvas. 

It’s desperate, the way your bodies mould together like you’re attempting to limit the concept of space between physical bodies completely, searching for a way to be one and the same. You want all of it. All of him. And you want him to stay for as long as you can have it.

The dream that you had seen weeks back pops up and you slightly frown at the possibility of losing him, of going back to where you could have originally come from. You didn't want to. You didn't want to ever leave Jaehyun. He is your safe haven, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. He is your biggest treasure and you could never let go.

You kiss him instead, forcing your attention on how well he moves into you, angling in such a way that has him hitting your spot over and over and over again. 

Unbeknown to you, Jaehyun is on the same wavelength, the same frequency. He wants to say you're gorgeous like this, taking his cock like you're meant for him. Him alone. He wants to call you his. He wants you to call him yours. He wants to tell you that he loves you over and over again, even if you didn't tell it back to him. He wants to kiss you awake in the morning. He wants to fall asleep with you in his arms. He wants all of it too. He wants all of it for a long time. He wants you by his side for years to come, to be with him and to be there for him.

He burns the way you fall apart around his length into his memory, etching every sigh and moan you let out into his mind. You look beautiful. You always do.

"It's scary how much I love you, baby," he mumbles, as he buries his head into your shoulder, hoping you don’t see how much his body trembles as his high descends onto him, the short deep thrusts he gives in to your heated core almost too much for his system to handle. You break him apart, but he doesn't mind as long as you are there by his side to put him back together. He spills into you as you clutch around him desperately and he continues to thrust into you.

It ascends on you a minute later, the build up bursting and the white that spreads underneath your eyelids. Jaehyun kisses you passionately, tongues moving against each other. Your heat tightens around his cock desperately as he helps you ride out your high. 

You are still holding onto his shoulders when he pulls out of you and Jaehyun falls on top. You huff and laugh, as he rolls over to your side, watching your eyes shine bright. He watches your swollen lips and the small purple bruises occasionally scattered over your body. But beyond everything, he watches you covered in paint. Jaehyun hasn't ever considered himself as an artist or one that could paint but as he looks at you, eyes filled with adoration, he thinks you're his greatest muse and this moment with you covered in paint is his greatest artwork. 

"I think we did a good job," you chuckle and Jaehyun holds you, pulling you into his side and arm sneaking around your waist. He stares at you for a whole minute that has you giggling and asking him, "What?" Jaehyun doesn't respond. He kisses you on your lips, and then, your nose and your closed eyelids.

"Jaehyun," you giggle under his hold as he puts more big, sloppy kisses over your face. You struggle against his grip and you're laughing. This is why couples do this, you realise. This is why they paint together. The memory attached to that painting, that artwork, is worth much, much more. 

"I want to see our work," you sit up. Jaehyun whines and tries to pull you back but you do not budge. He pouts and you laugh, "Don't you want to see what it turned out as?"

"I do, but I want to cuddle with you more than that." Your heart does a whole backflip in your thoracic cavity and you stare at your lover. Jaehyun gets up and steps onto the plastic foil beneath the canvas. You follow him and the two of you stare down at the white canvas. 

"I've got an idea," you laugh. "This could either end well or end terribly." Jaehyun watches you walk to get some white paint and a brush. Dipping the brush into the paint, you snap your wrist and the wet paint falls like a string in waves on the canvas. It highlights the teal, red and pink and you think it looks pretty cool. A modern artwork ready for hanging.

Jaehyun wraps his hands from behind you and you poke his cheek with the brush hairs, staining his cheek with white paint. He doesn't bother still snuggling into your warmth.

"Jae, baby, let's clean up before the paint dries really badly," you suggest, kissing his ear. He doesn't budge and you purse your lips. "Fine. Let's go wash up and maybe, we could go for a round two there."

Jaehyun's arms drop. He spins you around to face him and his eyes are darker, but still soft. He grunts, "You do me so dirty."

"I already did you dirty," you laugh, high-fiving yourself for the joke that sounded a lot better in your head. "And let's wait till the paint dries on the artwork so that we can hang it up."

"Fine," Jaehyun pulls you by the arm and drags you out through the art room and into the closest washroom. He kisses you as he backs you against the tiles on the walls in the washroom and turns on the shower head, water streaming down the two of you.

"You promised a second, sweetheart. You're going to totally regret that."

* * *

"That artwork is so pretty." 

Mark comments, his arms folded and Donghyuck stands by his side, watching you recede the panic that arises within you. He has his eyebrows raised and looks at you questioningly and you look away.

"It sure is pretty, isn't it, Y/N?" Donghyuck stretches his words and you sigh. You glare at him and Mark looks at you in surprise.

"Can't believe your painting is good enough for me to let it stay on the wall," he teases and you hit his arm over and over again. Donghyuck laughs by your side. 

"My paintings were good enough for your boyfriend to hang them on his wall, bitch," you sneer and Mark laughs as you hit him constantly. 

"Jaehyun helped you out, didn't he?" Hyuck insinuates and you gulp. He knows about the Love and Paint kits. Uh oh. 

"You guys spent your time productively instead of fucking around like wild bunnies," Mark gapes. "I'm so proud of you, Y/N." He pats your shoulder while Donghyuck laughs out loud, clutching his stomach.

"Of course she did."

"Hyuck, you'll be dead before dinner if you speak one more word. Trust me." Your eyes shoot laser beams at the younger boy and he pouts.

"But I travelled all the way to just see your pretty face. How could you do this to me?"

"Dramatic much, huh?"

"It's a passion," he flaunts and pulls a chair out for himself to sit. Mark smiles adoringly at his boyfriend and you fight back one that creeps up to you too. 

"Anyhow," you stretch the last syllable, your hand resting on your hip. "I love you, Hyuck and all that but my boyfriend's coming in ten so I need to grab something presentable and go downstairs, which is yay, because you and Mark have the whole house to yourself. Isn't that wonderful?"

"This is why girls shouldn't get boyfriends. Their whole lives revolve around them," Mark sneers and you shoot him a nasty look.

"Hypocrite," you mumble under your breath. 

"It's fine. Go, go," Donghyuck gestures at you to shoo away from his magnificent presence. "I've Mark. He'll cook me something."

"No, hell no," your eyes widen and Donghyuck holds himself at your sudden outburst. "Don't let the kid into the kitchen unsupervised, please."

"He cooked me breakfast every single day, Y/N," Donghyuck's eyes narrow. "They were all nice. So, shut it. He's trying."

You raise your hands in defense and laugh, "Love does make one blind."

"I've been practising, Y/N," Mark whines and you laugh. Deep down, you wonder if in your parallel universe you knew of these two and if you were close to them, because right now, you really cannot imagine going back to a lifestyle without them. 

Jaehyun: I'm downstairs. Come down whenever you're ready, alright? I'll be here. [9:50 PM] 

"And he's downstairs," you announce, running to your room to pick out a dress and change. Mark and Donghyuck watch your paranoid behaviour over tardiness and stays fixated with a bemused expression till you walk out of the apartment, looking presentable. 

You spot the only car with headlights still on and you rush towards it, peeping through the window into the driver's seat to ensure if it's Jaehyun. The windows roll down and your boyfriend smiles, gesturing you to open the door and seat yourself inside. He buckles your seatbelt for you and presses a soft kiss against your cheek.

"Did you borrow another one of Taeyong's cars?" 

"It helps when he runs a garage," he chuckles, starting the car on ignition and pressing on the gas. 

"You could just buy a car. You're that rich," your mouth opens wide. Jaehyun's fingers drum against the steering wheel as he shrugs.

"Money doesn't grow on trees, babe."

"Of course, it doesn't," you roll your eyes and Jaehyun extends his other hand, waiting for you to hold it and when you do, he smiles brightly — brighter than the lights brimming the nights in the streets of Seoul.

Jaehyun parks in front of the J&L Enterprises and opens the door for you like a gentleman. You step out and standing firmly on your sneakers, you look up at the tall building. 

"What are we doing here?"

Jaehyun holds your wrist and takes big strides as he informs you, "We're going star-gazing."

Jaehyun takes you up to the helipad and you look around at the city of Seoul — beautiful and advanced. It's like a tech game with lights dazzling from every corner of your panoramic view. The roads are lined with streetlights that mock a queen's diamond necklace and you're baffled by how pretty Seoul is at night.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Jaehyun sits down by your side and you look down at him. His eyes are fixated on your form as he asks you that and your heart skips a beat. 

Raabta — you had read once — is an Urdu word which translates to connection, something we all definitely feel at least at one point of our lives. It talks and explains the inevitable connection you feel for that person. You don't find an explanation and you don't know why — you don't like the same kind of things, are polar opposites and yet, with them, you feel like your heart has finally found home. 

And as you look at Jaehyun, who has the entire galaxy behind his eyes, you hope he is your partner in this journey because you trust him and you know that even if the whole world abandons you, he would still be there, for better or for worse.

You sit by his side, dusting your dress and intertwining your fingers with Jaehyun's. He lets you lean against his shoulder, your head resting on it as he clasps onto your hand softly.

"Do you believe in an alternate universe? Like a parallel world?"

"You mean, like the fanfiction types?" He looks at you and your eyebrows furrow together, staring down at your boyfriend surprisingly.

"Why do you know that?"

"Because Sailor Moon was babe."

"You're such an otaku, oh my god."

"I was and I'm proud," he laughs and you laugh with him.

"Do you think we'd find our way back to each other in a different world?"

Sequin-silver stars like the scattered embers of a dying fire winks down at the two of you, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. The moon hangs full and hazy beneath an eclipse of blazing stars. The wind was chill, and the stars burned with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light.

And as your eyes fall on Jaehyun, he looks radiant. He was brighter than all of the stars in the galaxy combined together. Contagious and infectious, he was a creeper wrapping carefully and firmly around your gossamer heart.

Because the truth is, even if you couldn't say it out loud, you love him more than you thought you could. He is the familiar piece of the stardust that flows in your red blood flowing in your veins and the one you'd share your galaxy with.

"I know that we will. I know I'll find you. Even if we didn't know each other, I know my heartstrings would beat only for you, my heart big enough to only fit you," Jaehyun kisses you, slowly. "You're my soulmate. I'll always find you."

You have stardust in your veins, darling. That's why, sometimes, it hurts to breathe.

But with Jung Jaehyun by your side, it hurts a little less. It makes everything seem easier and your world, a little better.

Jaehyun points at a star, "You see that?"

"Yeah," you nod.

"That's a big dipper and it points to the Leo." He points at a few other stars, and connects them like dots. "There, that's the big guy, Leo, for you."

"For real?"

"No," Jaehyun pauses, laughs and your eyes widen. He clutches at his stomach and points at you, "It's fun talking anything about astronomy to a person who knows nothing about it. You're so gullible."

"It's because it's you," you groan. "You suck."

"Okay, fine," he purses his lips. "I wasn't lying. That's Leo right there." He takes hold of your hand and points at the first star, helping you connect the stars like dots.

He places his hand on your shoulders after that, pulling you along with him to lay against the floor of the helipad. His arm is under your head, as the two of you gaze up at the blanket of darkness covered with tiny, glistening stars.

It is a comforting silence that is pregnant in the air. Your arm rests on Jaehyun's chests as you draw tiny geometric shapes on it. He is humming a song you're familiar with into your ears and you close your eyes, zeroing in on his voice; his sweet, sweet voice. 

"Y/N?" 

"Yeah?"

"There's a big race coming up," he mumbles but your attention is caught as soon as the word race drops from his mouth. "The next neighborhood rivalry gang wants a race to see which one's the better and—"

"Does this generally happen?"

"I hate to say this but no," the words are faint. "But the stakes are higher. Taeyong tells me that if I win, I could get a whole one hundred on this. Beyond everything, they'd never disturb our races again."

"Why should it be you? Why must it be you?"

Jaehyun doesn't respond. Your hand grips on his shirt a little tighter and your lover merely presses his lips against the skin by your forehead. He doesn't have to respond because you already know of the answer.

You knew what you were signing up for but when it came to the fact, it hurts. Like a damn bitch.

"I'll be there to support you," you let him know after minutes of a pregnant pause that highlights how scared you honestly are. You listen to his heartbeat, loud and clear and rhythmic and it comforts you.

"I love you," he whispers into your ears before kissing your pinna and snuggling into your warmth just as you do.

You love him too. You're just too scared to lose him.

* * *

There are people everywhere: sitting in cars with the roofs down, doors thrown open; leaning against them in Instagram-worthy poses; talking in groups, exchanging bets; dancing, drinking, laughing.

You look around feeling out of place in Jaehyun's black leather jacket that you've grown to love so much. Women strutting around in short skirts with the checkerboard flags, men smoking and vaping around.

It’s a chaotic, visceral, thrill-seeking party that will be here and gone in an hour, a sudden sharp explosion of risk, adrenaline and hubris, the smell of gasoline fading into the night to the sound of approaching sirens. 

They’re up in the mountains above the city, far from civilisation. A new place, not the dusty parking lot you have now grown familiar seeing. This far out, the sky is an endless black expanse, silver-white stars sharp points of light. The night’s atmosphere pulses with anticipation; there’s something terrible about street racing, dark and dangerous. Death is only ever a moment away.

You have prepared yourself for this moment for a whole week. Mark tells you that it's alright and that Jaehyun's been doing this for so long that he'd win, for sure. Donghyuck tells you to trust him and that he'd come back for you. Johnny and Hyeri promise to be there for you.

You see Jaehyun stand in the washed-out glow of one of the few working street lights stretched out along the old mountain road and look around at the world you hope he would swear he’d never be part of again. He's surrounded by Taeyong and a few other people that you do not recognize. 

The big names, the racers people are here to see, are making final adjustments to their cars or flirting with their fans. Money is exchanging hands, bets being made. Doyoung walks to your side and pulls you in for a hug.

"I'm scared," you mumble into his grey sweatshirt. "I'm so scared, more than ever."

"I'm not going to lie and tell you not to be," Doyoung tells you and your heart sinks. "You see that guy over there —" He points to a red haired guy, his hair tied up in a ponytail. He is lean and has a smirk on his face as he talks in a group of his. 

"That's Nakamoto Yuta," he states. "He's the one Jaehyun's going against. Yuta has a reputation for playing dirty."

You let go of Doyoung, pulling away from him, your lips quivering slightly.   
"Shouldn't you all be telling Jaehyun not to take part in this race then?"

"They won't tell him. The stakes are too high. If they win, they win it all," he mutters. "And if they lose—"

"They'll grieve but it probably won't be big enough for them to dysfunction like I would."

Doyoung's silence is an acknowledgement. You look at Jaehyun who has now caught your gaze and is excitedly waving at you, his smile wide and prominent. You smile hesitantly back, hoping you could be his beacon of confidence.

Real drivers - the good ones, the ones who only ever feel alive when they’re behind the wheel, who are addicted to the race, the edge between life and death - they’re born, not made. Jaehyun has told you that at least a billion times and yet here you are, gripping at the ends of your — Jaehyun's — leather jacket. 

It’s a warm, sticky kind of evening, the taste of sweat and salt on his tongue. Someone’s got the back of their van thrown open and has set up a minibar inside; beer and spirits, mostly, but also drugs. There’s always drugs. Doyoung lets out a sigh and he pulls out an unopened lollipop. He offers you one but you refuse. 

Doyoung explains to you everything there is to a big race like this, where the stakes are too high and the entire crowd is excited over the smallest thing that could go wrong.

Qian Kun's the unofficial race master, if there were such a thing. A barely-adequate driver (which Doyoung says is better than ninety percent of the population, but not good enough — that Jaehyun could crush him in three seconds lesser) he spends his time organising the races, planning the circuits, taking in the bets. He seems to know every police patrol, every watched road. Nothing happens in the street racing world he doesn't know about; no one gets in without his permission. Doyoung dislikes him, highly; tells you that he'd do everything and anything for his personal gain.

You watch the haste in the way people walk, and scramble all over the place. Whilst the fans and viewers take the shorter route down the new road to wait for them at the finish line, the drivers take the scenic view: an angle of descent down the mountain that seems, at times, to be almost vertical — but that’s hardly something to worry about for a seasoned driver. What catches people out is the sharp turns and uneven ground; a split second between becoming a legend and careening off the sharp edge of the cliff.

There's a legitimate gunshot heard and you look at Doyoung with your eyes wide. He shrugs, mumbling, "Told you it's the whole deal. These races between the gangs are what gets the highest prices. They'd do nothing to miss out on going beyond the normal budget."

Engine revving, you see Jaehyun speeding up, comfortable enough with his surroundings to attempt a slide. He pulls it off, flawless as always, lights on high beam to warn any oncoming driver of his presence along with every other vehicle over a speed of 120 kilometres per hour. Yuta's vehicle — a blue Toyota Supra — is very close to Jaehyun's, occasionally moving past him for a second but not quite enough to overtake him and lead.

At the big chicane, the Skyline R-34, Supra, and another GTR are neck and neck. Jaehyun takes the outside, allowing some room between the three cars. The Skyline R-34 and the GTR are coming to the end when suddenly, the Supra underturns, taking out the Skyline R-34 and itself — like a textbook plan. The track dips down, and the R-34 and Supra start to spin. 

Your eyes widen and you know what this is. You didn't need to be a professional racer to know of an accident when you see it — to see a minor mistake cause chaos and here, the mistake seems intentional. Jaehyun is stuck while the cars continue to roll and flip. Pieces of the body and windshield break off of the Supra when the Supra and R-34 collide. Dirt is thrown everywhere and his car finally stops, upside down. Smashed windscreen, glass embedded in his hands and the car in ruins, the entire driver's side is destroyed. His hood is crushed and the chances of survival for anyone is low.

Behind the crashed car, the Supra crosses the line but there are no cheers or roars. Your heart is in your throat, chaos infiltrating your mind to a point where you are losing control over yourself. Doyoung holds you and you feel your cheeks stain. Yuta doesn't seem to mind the lack of response and soon enough, everyone's running away.

Your legs lead you before your mind has control. You're running towards the crushed car, throwing Doyoung's hands away. The tattooed arm, that is outside through the broken window, has the tears flowing continuously from your eyes as you run to his side, ignorant of all the people running away from a possible arrival of the police. Doyoung runs after you.

With Doyoung's help, you manage to pull Jaehyun out of his crashed R-34 and rest him on your lap. He is bleeding from his forehead, his breathing is shallow and you doubt his lungs are crushed on the force of the crash. Hot blood gushes from his waist and Jaehyun's barely conscious.

"Stay with me, oh my god." Your tears fall on his face and your throat is parched. You're desperate and you are begging. "Jaehyun, please stay with me. Doyoung, call 119. Quick, please."

You know it's late. You know this because the colors are fading. Your pink dress that is being stained with the red from Jaehyun's is turning whiter with every second that passes by. You look at the brown of the sand and mountains around and they are fading too. 

Everything's fading besides the red of his blood. It's loud and screaming at you and you are crying your lungs out, holding Jaehyun, asking him to stay.

"I love you," your voice is barely audible. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I never got to tell you this. You never got to listen to my confession. So, just stay with me. Wake up. I love you. I can't lose you. I can't."

The leather jacket is stained, along with your skin as you hold Jaehyun, bending to provide him warmth in a time he's struggling. You are crying, desperately praying to the gods you are sure didn't exist till now. You're holding onto his wrist, keeping your hopes as long as you hear his heartbeat, even if it's faint and light, it's enough.

And then it turns black and white. The red fades and fades till it's all monochrome. The two colors and all its shade that you were so familiar with is suddenly something you hate the most. It's black and white and Jaehyun's heartbeat has stopped. 

Black is the worst fucking thing to happen.

You're crying till it hurts. You can't breath, your throat is parched and your face is a mess. Everything is hazy, fading away and zeroing in the one person you didn't expect to see. You look around to find yourself in a faded setting with Jaehyun still close to your being.

It's the old lady you had seen in your dreams. Every other night, like a reminder that you don't belong in this world. She's smiling down at you fondly and you hate it. You hate it so much that you merely hold Jaehyun's still body close to you, tears rolling down your cheek.

"Darling —"

"Don't." The tone is strongly offensive. "Don't. I just asked you for a soulmate. Not for his destruction. I didn't ask for any of this. You made me do this. You pushed me into this."

"Darling, remember, if it's meant to be, it will be."

You don't look at Cyan. You merely focus on Jaehyun — his pretty face and his pretty being — ignoring the large amount of blood. If only you could spend a little more time, keep him close to you and tell him every single day you were together that you love him with your entire heart and being. If only.

"And this is meant to be — you and him are meant to be," she mutters, loud enough for you to hear. You think she's mocking you and it does sound like one to you with Jaehyun in your arms. "Do you want to go back to your world, darling?"

You look at Jaehyun and you don't know whether it was worth living in this parallel world without him in it. You don't think you'd find yourself at rest. You doubt you'd be calm back in your original realm but —

"Yes. Please. Take me back. It hurts so much." With tears never ending, you beg her to take you back. She smiles and you hold Jaehyun closer, pressing a kiss against his forehead, crying loudly. Soon, everything fades. It's a bright light and then, you black out.

"Y/N," you hear a feminine voice call out for you and your eyes snap open. Hyeri is sitting by your bed, a concerned expression on her face. "Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep."

You look around in panic. You remember this room — it slowly comes back to you and you worry if you're going to forget everything about the other universe just like you had with this. You cannot forget Mark and Donghyuck. You cannot forget Johnny. 

You cannot forget Jaehyun — the one who hung stars for you in your dark world. You look down and notice the chamomiles still fresh and pretty in the teal bottle pendant.

It happens again. You break down into tears again even though you see everything in color. Like a piece within you is missing. Hyeri is surprised and you merely hug her, crying into her shoulders and she pats your back.

"I miss him so much," you pant for air. "I miss him so much that it hurts, Hyeri."

She's lost and confused, yet she holds you, tight, whispering, "It'll be alright," and lets you cry your heart out. And you hear the words spill from Hyeri's mouth too, the same words your supposedly fairy godmother had told you —

"Remember, Y/N, if it's meant to be, it will be. Nothing can pull it apart. No universe can. It'll end up together; a basic law of attraction."

* * *

"Chief Curator? Y/N?" 

"Mark?" You turn your head at the voice you've grown so fond of.

It's Mark Lee, indeed. You take big but elegant strides in your heels (you weren't going to clown yourself in this office pencil skirt look even though you were over the moon to see him) and pull him in for a big hug, tears collecting at the corners of your eyes.

"I missed you," you mumble. Mark laughs hesitantly, pulling himself away from you. He looks at you with a worried expression. "Is Hyuck doing well?"

"How did you know of—"

"Tell him I said hi, and that I missed him too."

"You hit your head this morning. You definitely did," he mumbles as he walks away.

You couldn't seem to care how delusional you might have seemed towards Mark, but the very thought of still having them in your world left you unhinged. 

Seoul Museum Of Art is getting ready for its big public opening and the walls have beautiful modern artwork hung on display. You are holding onto a writing pad with a piece of paper clipped onto it. Unticked check boxes being ticked as you check each of the art pieces to ensure their safety. 

Mark — the assistant curator — brings a sheet and he glances at you, worriedly, "Here's the distinguished guests' art pieces. The author, Haruki's given that—" He points to a beautiful stroke of blue paint with splattered marks of black paint around. "And golfer, Moon Taeil's donated this one, right here." A painting of mall bubbles that slowly ascend to large ones is hung on the wall and you gape at it.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he mumbles. "I managed to persuade him after so many meetings, no thanks to my chief curator who disappeared into thin air for a week together."

You lost a week, that's all. You look at Mark and you're sickeningly reminded of the alternate universe. The world where your Jaehyun existed. The world where you were beyond happy and the world that turned you to a beyond devastated stage.

"That's the list of the people I need to convince to donate their priced artwork," you stretch your hand for Mark to give the sheet. He nods and hands it over. Your eyes scan the list Mark gives you and it stops at a name highlighted in fluorescent green. 

"Jung Jaehyun?"

"Yeah," he tells you, absent-mindedly. "He's that Formula One racer. Last time I spoke to him, he was quite willing to give his collection." Mark shows you the collection of paintings Jaehyun possesses and your heartunges, breath caught in your air passage. It's a collection of paintings of your birth flower — one that slowly drifts from monochrome to an explosion of colors.

You rush to the corner, take your beige overcoat and rush out through the door. Mark's gaze focusses on your movements and he's not that quick to shout, "It's raining. Take an umbrella. And," he stretches the syllable when he hears you swear out loud from outside the museum. "You didn't. I did warn you."

Rain pellets hit you strongly and you groan. The Jaehyun in this world still exists. He doesn't fade away with the alternate universe. Your bangs stick to your forehead annoyingly and you take heavy steps as the material of boots absorb water. 

And then, it's like a scene straight out of a movie. A black umbrella covers your vision as a man runs from behind to shelter you from the rain. He's a lot taller than you and your body turns to look at the man.

"Jaehyun?"

He is surprised at the fact that you knew his name, but his gaze is warm, just like the Jaehyun you knew of. He takes a step closer to let the umbrella cover you from the falling droplets.

"You know me? Do you watch Formula One?"

"Of sorts," you smile. "I know you quite well."

Jaehyun is smiling wide. His lips tugging upwards and your heart beats quicker. Just like it did the first time you met him in that dirty alley by the parking lot, and you know this for sure, that even if you didn't have a soulmate Mark or were defined soulmates, your heart still beats a little quicker, your pulse rapid, for this beautiful man before you.

"Is it weird that I feel like I know you too?"

"Smooth pick up line, lover boy," you giggle, but you know he isn't lying. Cyan's words repeat in your head over and over again as your fingers tug at your overcoat, bringing it closer to your chest. 

If it's meant to be, it will be.

Jaehyun's eyes glisten. The same stars you had grown so familiar with — the galaxy that lies behind those orbs. 

"If it worked, do you mind grabbing dinner with me later tonight?"

"If you agree to donate those paintings for the exhibition?"

"You work for Seoul Museum Of Art?" He lifts the umbrella slightly, pulling you behind him when a car moves past at a good speed, splashing the water by the sides.

"Yeah."

"I came by to give my approval for the exhibition," he tells you. He looks at you, eyes fixated at your being and trying to peep into your soul. "So—"

"I would have loved to grab dinner with you even if you had said no."

"I knew it," he fist bumps the air and the umbrella jerks upwards, the rain hitting your shoulders. Jaehyun looks apologetic as he pulls you closer, his fingers brushing the bare skin exposed the crook of your neck, sending the same tingle you had felt in the alternate universe.

You look at the man you had fallen so in love with and you are given another opportunity with. Your eyes move around and see the old woman you had grown so familiar with by the pole, smiling at you before turning away and walking.

"It feels like some weird fate. To meet you here, today." Jaehyun's eccentric and over the moon as he walks with you down the pavement. Your gaze falls on the dark, almost monochromatic clouds that pour down heavily and you smile, as you mumble under your breath, barely audible to anyone but yourself.

"It's a soulmate thing, I'd know."


End file.
